The present invention relates to novel arylphenyl-substituted cyclic ketoenols, to a plurality of processes for their preparation and to their use as pesticides and herbicides.
Pharmaceutical properties of 3-acyl-pyrrolidine-2,4-diones have already been described (S. Suzuki et al. Chem. Pharm. Bull. 15 1120 (1967)). Furthermore, N-phenylpyrrolidine-2,4-diones have been synthesized by R. Schmierer and H. Mildenberger (Liebigs Ann. Chem. 1985, 1095). A biological activity of these compounds has not been described.
EP-A-0 262 399 and GB-A-2 266 888 disclose compounds of a similar structure (3-aryl-pyrrolidine-2,4-diones) of which, however, no herbicidal, insecticidal or acaricidal activity has become known. Unsubstituted bicyclic 3-aryl-pyrrolidine-2,4-dione derivatives (EP-A-355 599 and EP-415 211) and substituted monocyclic 3-aryl-pyrrolidine-2,4-dione derivatives (EP-A-377 893 and EP-442 077) having herbicidal, insecticidal or acaricidal activity are known.
Also known are polycyclic 3-arylpyrrolidine-2,4-dione derivatives (EP-442 073) and 1 H-arylpyrrolidine-dione derivatives (EP-456 063, EP-521 334, EP-596 298, EP-613 884, EP-613 885, WO 94/01 997, WO 95/26 954, WO 95/20 572, EP-A-0 668 267, WO 96/25 395, WO 96/35 664, WO 97/01 535, WO 97/02 243 and WO 97/36 868, DE-19 716 591).
It is known that certain substituted xcex943-dihydrofuran-2-one derivatives have herbicidal properties (cf. DE-A-4 014 420). The synthesis of the tetronic acid derivatives used as starting materials (such as, for example, 3-(2-methyl-phenyl)-4-hydroxy-5-(4-fluorophenyl)-xcex943-dihydrofuran-2-one) is likewise described in DE-A-4 014 420. Compounds of a similar structure are known from the publication Campbell et al., J. Chem. Soc., Perkin Trans. 1, 1985, (8) 1567-76, without any insecticidal and/or acaricidal activity being mentioned. Furthermore, 3-aryl-xcex943-dihydrofuranone derivatives having herbicidal, acaricidal and insecticidal properties are known from EP-A-528 156, EP-A-0 647 637, WO 95/26 345, WO 96/20 196, WO 96/25 395, WO 96/35 664, WO 97/01 535, WO 97/02 243 and WO 97/36 868, DE-19 716 591. 3-Aryl-xcex943-dihydrothiophen-one derivatives are likewise known (WO 95/26 345, 96/25 395, WO 97/01 535, WO 97/02 243, WO 97/36 868, DE 19 716 591).
Also known from the literature are certain 3H-pyrazol-3-one derivatives, such as, for example, 1,2-diethyl-1,2-dihydro-5-hydroxy-4-phenyl-3H-pyrazol-3-one or [5-oxo-1,2-diphenyl-4-(p-sulphophenyl)-3-pyrazolin-3-yl]-oxy disodium salt, or p-(3-hydroxy-5-oxo-1,2-diphenyl-3-pyrazolin-4-yl)-benzenesulphonic acid (cf. J. Heterocycl. Chem., 25(5), 1301-1305, 1988 or J. Heterocycl. Chem., 25(5), 1307-1310, 1988 or Zh. Obshch. Khim., 34(7), 2397-2402, 1964). However, a biological activity of these compounds is not described.
Furthermore, it is known that the trisodium salt of 4,4xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x3-(5-hydroxy-3-oxo-1H-pyrazol-1,2,4(3H)-triyl)-tris-benzenesulphonic acid has pharmacological properties (cf. Farmakol. Toksikol. (Moscow), 38(2), 180-186, 1976). However, it is not known to be used in crop protection.
Moreover, EP-508 126 and WO 92/16 510, WO 96/21 652 describe 4-arylpyrazolidin-3,5-dione derivatives having herbicidal, acaricidal and insecticidal properties. Additionally, 4-arylpyrazolidines have become known, of which fungicidal properties have been described (WO 96/36 229, WO 96/36 615, WO 96/36 616, WO 96/36 633).
Certain phenyl-pyrone derivatives which are unsubstituted in the phenyl ring have already become known (cf. A. M. Chirazi, T. Kappe and E. Ziegler, Arch. Pharm. 309, 558 (1976) and K.-H. Boltze and K. Heidenbluth, Chem. Ber. 91, 2849), a possible use of these compounds as pesticides not being mentioned. Phenyl-pyrone derivatives which are substituted in the phenyl ring and have herbicidal, acaricidal and insecticidal properties are described in EP-A-588 137, WO 96/25 395, WO 96/35 664, WO 97/01 535, WO 97/02 243, WO 97/16 436, WO 97/19 941 and WO 97/36 868, DE-19 716 591.
Certain 5-phenyl-1,3-thiazine derivatives which are unsubstituted in the phenyl ring have already become known (cf. E. Ziegler and E. Steiner, Monatsh. 95, 147 (1964), R. Ketcham, T. Kappe and E. Ziegler, J. Heterocycl. Chem. 10, 223 (1973)), a possible use of these compounds as pesticides not being mentioned. 5-Phenyl-1,3-thiazine derivatives which are substituted in the phenyl ring and have herbicidal, acaricidal and insecticidal activity are described in WO 94/14 785, WO 96/02 539, WO 96/35 664, WO 97/01 535, WO 97/02 243, WO 97/02 243, WO 97/36 868.
It is known that certain substituted 2-arylcyclopentanediones have herbicidal and acaricidal properties (cf., for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,283,348; 4,338,122; 4,436,666; 4,526,723; 4,551,547; 4,632,698; WO 96/01 798; WO 96/03 366 and also WO 97/14 667). Moreover, compounds of a similar structure are known: 3-hydroxy-5,5-dimethyl-2-phenylcyclopent-2-ene-1-one from the publication Micklefield et al., Tetrahedron, (1992), 7519-26 and the natural product involutine (xe2x88x92)-cis-5-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-3,4-dihydroxy-2-(4-hydroxyphenyl)-cyclopent-2-ene-one from the publication Edwards et al., J. Chem. Soc. S, (1967), 405-9. An insecticidal or acaricidal activity is not described. Moreover, 2-(2,4,6-trimethylphenyl)-1,3-indanedione is known from the publication J. Economic Entomology, 66, (1973), 584 and German Offenlegungsschrift DE-2 361 084, with herbicidal and acaricidal activities being mentioned.
It is known that certain substituted 2-arylcyclohexanediones have herbicidal and acaricidal properties (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,175,135, 4,209,432, 4,256,657, 4,256,658, 4,256,659, 4,257,858, 4,283,348, 4,303,669, 4,351,666, 4,409,153, 4,436,666, 4,526,723, 4,613,617, 4,659,372, DE-2 813 341, and also Wheeler, T. N., J. Org. Chem. 44, 4906 (1979)).
However, the activity and the activity spectrum of these compounds are, in particular at low application rates and concentrations, not always entirely satisfactory. Furthermore, the compatibility of these compounds with plants is not always satisfactory.
This invention, accordingly, provides novel compounds of the formula (I) 
in which
X represents halogen, alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyloxy, alkylthio, alkylsulphinyl, alkylsulphonyl, halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkoxy, halogenoalkenyloxy, nitro, cyano or in each case optionally substituted phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, phenylalkoxy or phenylalkylthio,
Z represents in each case optionally substituted cycloalkyl, aryl or hetaryl,
W and Y independently of one another each represent hydrogen, halogen, alkyl, alkoxy, alkenyloxy, halogenoalkyl, halogenoalkoxy, halogenoalkenyloxy, nitro or cyano,
CKE represents one of the groups 
xe2x80x83in which
A represents hydrogen, in each case optionally halogen-substituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxyalkyl, polyalkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, saturated or unsaturated, optionally substituted cycloalkyl in which optionally at least one ring atom is replaced by a heteroatom, or in each case optionally halogen-, alkyl-, halogenoalkyl-, alkoxy, halogenoalkoxy-, cyano- or nitro-substituted aryl, arylalkyl or hetaryl,
B represents hydrogen, alkyl or alkoxyalkyl, or
A and B together with the carbon atom to which they are attached represent a saturated or unsaturated unsubstituted or substituted cycle which optionally contains at least one heteroatom,
D represents hydrogen or an optionally substituted radical selected from the series consisting of alkyl, alkenyl, alkinyl, alkoxyalkyl, polyalkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, saturated or unsaturated cycloalkyl in which one or more ring members are optionally replaced by heteroatoms, arylalkyl, aryl, hetarylalkyl or hetaryl or
A and D together with the atoms to which they are attached represent a saturated or unsaturated ring which is unsubstituted or substituted in the A,D moiety and which optionally contains at least one (in the case where CKE=(4)) further heteroatom, or
A and Q1 together represent alkanediyl or alkenediyl, each of which is optionally substituted by in each case optionally substituted alkyl, hydroxyl, alkoxy, alkylthio, cycloalkyl, benzyloxy or aryl, or
Q1 represents hydrogen or alkyl,
Q2, Q4, Q5 and Q6 independently of one another each represent hydrogen or alkyl,
Q3 represents hydrogen, alkyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, optionally substituted cycloalkyl (in which optionally one methylene group is replaced by oxygen or sulphur) or optionally substituted phenyl, or
Q3 and Q4 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached represent a saturated or unsaturated unsubstituted or substituted ring which optionally contains a heteroatom,
G represents hydrogen (a) or represents one of the groups 
xe2x80x83in which
E represents a metal ion or an ammonium ion,
L represents oxygen or sulphur,
M represents oxygen or sulphur,
R1 represents in each case optionally halogen-substituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkylthioalkyl, polyalkoxyalkyl or optionally halogen-, alkyl- or alkoxy-substituted cycloalkyl which may be interrupted by at least one heteroatom, in each case optionally substituted phenyl, phenylalkyl, hetaryl, phenoxyalkyl or hetaryloxyalkyl,
R2 represents in each case optionally halogen-substituted alkyl, alkenyl, alkoxyalkyl, polyalkoxyalkyl or represents in each case optionally substituted cycloalkyl, phenyl or benzyl,
R3, R4 and R5 independently of one another each represent in each case optionally halogen-substituted alkyl, alkoxy, alkylamino, dialkylamino, alkylthio, alkenylthio, cycloalkylthio or represent in each case optionally substituted phenyl, benzyl, phenoxy or phenylthio, and
R6 and R7 independently of one another each represent hydrogen, in each case optionally halogen-substituted alkyl, cycloalkyl, alkenyl, alkoxy, alkoxyalkyl, represent optionally substituted phenyl, represent optionally substituted benzyl, or together with the nitrogen atom to which they are attached represent a cycle which is optionally interrupted by oxygen or sulphur.
Depending, inter alia, on the nature of the substituents, the compounds of the formula (I) can be present as geometrical and/or optical isomers or mixtures of isomers in varying compositions, which can be separated, if desired, in a customary manner. The present invention provides both the pure isomers and the isomer mixtures, their preparation and use and also compositions comprising them. In the following, for simplicity, however, compounds of the formula (I) are always referred to, although both pure compounds and, if appropriate, mixtures having different proportions of isomeric compounds are intended.
Including the meanings (1) to (8) of the group CKE, the following principal structures (I-1) to (I-8) result: 
in which
A, B, D, G, Q1, Q2, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above.
Including the various meanings (a), (b), (c), (d), (e), (f) and (g) of the group G, the following principal structures (I-1-a) to (I-1-g) result if CKE represents the group (1), 
in which
A, B, D, E, L, M, W, X, Y, Z, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and R7 are each as defined above.
Including the various meanings (a), (b), (c), (d), (e), (f) and (g) of the group G, the following principal structures (I-2-a) to (I-2-g) result if CKE represents the group (2), 
in which
A, B, E, L, M, W, X, Y, Z, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and R7 are each as defined above.
Including the various meanings (a), (b), (c), (d), (e), (f) and (g) of the group G, the following principal structures (I-3-a) to (I-3-g) result if CKE represents the group (3), 
in which
A, B, E, L, M, W, X, Y, Z, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and R7 are each as defined above.
Including the various meanings (a), (b), (c), (d), (e), (f) and (g) of the group G, the following principal structures (I-4-a) to (I-4-g) result if CKE represents the group (4), 
in which
A, D, E, L, M, W, X, Y, Z, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and R7 are each as defined above.
Depending on the position of the substituent G, the compounds of the formula (I-5) can be present in the two isomeric forms of the formulae (I-5-A) and (I-5-B), 
which is meant to be indicated by the dashed line in the formula (I-5).
The compounds of the formulae (I-5-A) and (I-5-B) can be present both as mixtures and in the form of their pure isomers. Mixtures of the compounds of the formulae (I-5-A) and (I-5-B) can be separated, if desired, in a manner known per se, by physical methods, for example by chromatographic methods.
For reasons of clarity, hereinbelow in each case only one of the possible isomers is given. This does not exclude that the compounds may, if appropriate, be present in the form of the isomer mixtures or in the respective other isomeric form.
Including the various meanings (a), (b), (c), (d), (e), (f) and (g) of the group G, the following principal structures (I-5-a) to (I-5-g) result if CKE represents the group (5), 
in which
A, D, E, L, M, W, X, Y, Z, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and R7 are each as defined above.
Including the various meanings (a), (b), (c), (d), (e), (f) and (g) of the group G, the following principal structures (I-6-a) to (I-6-g) result if CKE represents the group (6), 
in which
A, E, L, M, W, X, Y, Z, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and R7 are each as defined above.
Depending on the position of the substituent G, the compounds of the formula (I-7) can be present in the two isomeric forms of the formulae (I-7-A) and (I-7-B), 
which is meant to be indicated by the dashed line in the formula (I).
The compounds of the formulae (I-7-A) and (I-7-B) can be present both as mixtures and in the form of their pure isomers. Mixtures of the compounds of the formulae (I-7-A) and (I-7-B) can be separated, if desired, by physical methods, for example by chromatographic methods.
For reasons of clarity, hereinbelow in each case only one of the possible isomers is given. This does not exclude that the compounds may, if appropriate, be present in the form of the isomer mixtures or in the respective other isomeric form.
Including the various meanings (a), (b), (c), (d), (e), (f) and (g) of the group G, the following principal structures (I-7-a) to (I-7-g) result: 
in which
A, B, Q1, Q2, E, L, M, W, X, Y, Z, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and R7 are each as defined above.
Depending on the position of the substituent G, the compounds of the formula (I-8) can be present in the two isomeric forms of the formulae (I-8-A) and (I-8-B) 
which is meant to be indicated by the dashed line in the formula (I-8).
The compounds of the formulae (I-8-A) and (I-8-B) can be present both as mixtures and in the form of their pure isomers. Mixtures of the compounds of the formulae (I-8-A) and (I-8-B) can be separated, if desired, by physical methods, for example by chromatographic methods.
For reasons of clarity, hereinbelow in each case only one of the possible isomers is given. This takes into account that the relevant compound may, if appropriate, be present as an isomer mixture or in the respective other isomeric form.
Including the various meanings (a), (b), (c), (d), (e), (f) and (g) of the group G, the following principal structures (I-8-a) to (I-8-g) result: 
in which
A, B, E, L, M, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, W, X, Y, Z, R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and R7 are each as defined above.
Furthermore, it has been found that the novel compounds of the formula (I) are obtained by one of the processes described below:
(A) Substituted 3-phenylpyrrolidine-2,4-diones or their enols of the formula (I-1-a) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, B, D, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above
are obtained when
N-acylamino acid esters of the formula (II) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, B, D, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above and
R8 represents alkyl (preferably C1-C6-alkyl) are condensed intramolecularly in the presence of a diluent and in the presence of a base.
(B) Moreover, it has been found that substituted 3-phenyl-4-hydroxy-xcex943-dihydrofuranone derivatives of the formula (I-2-a) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, B, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are obtained when
carboxylic esters of the formula (III) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, B, W, X, Y, Z and R8 are each as defined above are condensed intramolecularly in the presence of a diluent and in the presence of a base.
(C) Furthermore, it has been found that substituted 3-phenyl-4-hydroxy-xcex943-dihydrothiophenone derivatives of the formula (I-3-a) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, B, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are obtained when
xcex2-ketocarboxylic esters of the formula (IV) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, B, W, X, Y, Z and R8 are each as defined above and
W1 represents hydrogen, halogen, alkyl (preferably C1-C6-alkyl) or alkoxy (preferably C1-C8-alkoxy) are cyclized intramolecularly, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and in the presence of an acid.
(D) Furthermore, substituted 3-hydroxyl-4-phenyl-5-oxo-pyrazolines of the formula (I-4-a) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, D, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are obtained when
(xcex1) halogenocarbonyl ketenes of the formula (V) 
xe2x80x83in which
W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above and
Hal represents halogen (in particular chlorine or bromine) or
(xcex2) malonic acid derivatives of the formula (VI) 
xe2x80x83in which
R8, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are reacted with hydrazines of the formula (VII)
Axe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VII)
in which
A and D are each as defined above
if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of a base.
(E) Furthermore, it has been found that the novel substituted 3-phenylpyrone derivatives of the formula (I-5-a) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, D, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are obtained when carbonyl compounds of the formula (VIII) 
xe2x80x83in which
A and D are each as defined above or their silyl enol ethers of the formula (VIIIa) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, D and R8 are each as defined above are reacted with ketene acid halides of the formula (V) 
xe2x80x83in which
W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above and
Hal represents halogen (preferably represents chlorine or bromine), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid acceptor.
Furthermore, it has been found
(F) that the novel substituted phenyl-1,3-thiazine derivatives of the formula (I-6-a) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are obtained when thioamides of the formula (IX) 
xe2x80x83in which
A is as defined above are reacted with ketene acid halides of the formula (V) 
xe2x80x83in which
Hal, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid acceptor.
Furthermore, it has been found
(G) that compounds of the formula (I-7-a) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, B, Q1, Q2, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are obtained when ketocarboxylic esters of the formula (X) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, B, Q 1, Q2, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above and
R8 represents alkyl (in particular C1-C8-alkyl) are cyclized intramolecularly, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and in the presence of a base.
Moreover, it has been found
(H) that compounds of the formula (I-8-a) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, B, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are obtained when
6-aryl-5-keto-hexanoic esters of the formula (XI) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, B, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above and
R8 represents alkyl (preferably C1-C6-alkyl) are condensed intramolecularly in the presence of a diluent and in the presence of a base; or
(I) that compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-8-a) shown above in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are obtained when compounds of the formula (I1xe2x80x2-a) to (I-8xe2x80x2-a), 
xe2x80x83in which
A, B, D, Q1, Q2, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, W, X and Y are each as defined above and
Zxe2x80x2 represents chlorine, bromine or iodine, preferably represents bromine, are reacted with boronic acids of the formula (XII) 
xe2x80x83in which
Z is as defined above in the presence of a solvent, a base and a catalyst, suitable catalysts being, in particular, palladium complexes.
Moreover, it has been found
(J) that the compounds of the formulae (I-1-b) to (I-8-b) shown above in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, R1, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are obtained when compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-8-a) shown above in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are in each case
(xcex1) reacted with acyl halides of the formula (XIII) 
xe2x80x83in which
R1 is as defined above and
Hal represents halogen (in particular chlorine or bromine) or
(xcex2) reacted with carboxylic anhydrides of the formula (XIV)
R1xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R1xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIV)
in which
R1is as defined above, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder;
(K) that the compounds of the formulae (I-1-c) to (I-8-c) shown above in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, R2, M, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above and L represents oxygen are obtained when compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-8-a) shown above in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are in each case reacted with chloroformic esters or chloroformic thioesters of the formula (XV)
R2xe2x80x94Mxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Clxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XV)
in which
R2 and M are each as defined above, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder;
(L) that compounds of the formulae (I-1-c) to (I-8-c) shown above in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, R2, M, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above and L represents sulphur are obtained when compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-8-a) shown above in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are in each case reacted with chloromonothioformic esters or chlorodithioformic esters of the formula (XVI) 
xe2x80x83in which
M and R2 are each as defined above if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder and
(M) that compounds of the formulae (I-1-d) to (I-8-d) shown above in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, R3, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are obtained when compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-8-a) shown above in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are in each case reacted with sulphonyl chlorides of the formula (XVII)
R3xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Clxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XVII)
in which
R3 is as defined above, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder,
(N) that compounds of the formulae (I-1-e) to (I-8-e) shown above in which A, B, D, L, Q1, Q2, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, R4, R5, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are obtained when compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-8-a) shown above in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are in each case reacted with phosphorus compounds of the formula (XVIII) 
xe2x80x83in which
L, R4 and R5 are each as defined above and
Hal represents halogen (in particular chlorine or bromine), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder,
(O) that compounds of the formulae (I-1-f) to (I-8-f) shown above in which A, B, D, E, Q1, Q2, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are obtained when compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-8-a) in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are in each case reacted with metal compounds or amines of the formulae (XIX) or (XX)
xe2x80x83Me(OR10)txe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XIX)

xe2x80x83in which
Me represents a mono- or divalent metal (preferably an alkali metal or alkaline earth metal, such as lithium, sodium, potassium, magnesium or calcium),
t represents the number 1 or 2 and
R10, R11, R12 independently of one another each represent hydrogen or alkyl (preferably C1-C8-alkyl), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent,
(P) that compounds of the formulae (I-1-g) to (I-8-g) shown above in which A, B, D, L, Q1, Q2, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, R6, R7, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are obtained when compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-8-a) shown above in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are in each case
(xcex1) reacted with isocyanates or isothiocyanates of the formula (XXI)
R6xe2x80x94Nxe2x95x90Cxe2x95x90Lxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXI)
in which
R6 and L are each as defined above if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of a catalyst, or
(xcex2) reacted with carbamoyl chlorides or thiocarbamoyl chlorides of the formula (XXII) 
xe2x80x83in which
L, R6 and R7 are each as defined above if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
Furthermore, it has been found that the novel compounds of the formula (I) have very good activity as pesticides, preferably as insecticides, acaricides and also as herbicides.
The formula (I) provides a general definition of the compounds according to the invention. Preferred substituents or ranges of the radicals listed in the formulae mentioned hereinabove and hereinbelow are illustrated below:
X preferably represents halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulphinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy, C3-C6-halogenoalkenyloxy, nitro, cyano or in each case optionally halogen-, C1-C6-alkyl-, C1-C6-alkoxy-,
C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-, nitro- or cyano-substituted phenyl, phenoxy, phenylthio, benzyloxy or benzylthio.
Z preferably represents one of the radicals 
xe2x80x83V1 preferably represents hydrogen, halogen, C1-C12-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulphinyl; C1-C6-alkylsulphonyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy, nitro, cyano or phenyl, phenoxy, phenoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkoxy, phenylthio-C1-C4-alkyl or phenyl-C1-C4-alkylthio, each of which is optionally mono- or polysubstituted by halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy, nitro or cyano
V2 and V3 independently of one another each preferably represent hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl or C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy.
W and Y independently of one another each preferably represent hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy, nitro or cyano.
CKE preferably represents one of the groups 
xe2x80x83A preferably represents hydrogen or in each case optionally halogen-substituted C1-C12-alkyl, C3-C8-alkenyl, C1-C10-alkoxy-C1-C8-alkyl, poly-C1-C8-alkoxy-C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C10-alkylthio-C1-C6-alkyl, optionally halogen-, C1-C6-alkyl- or C1-C6-alkoxy-substituted C3-C8-cycloalkyl in which optionally one or two not directly adjacent ring members are replaced by oxygen and/or sulphur or represents in each case optionally halogen-, C1-C6-alkyl-, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C6-alkoxy-, C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy-, cyano- or nitro-substituted C6- or C10-aryl (phenyl or naphthyl), hetaryl having 5 or 6 ring atoms (for example furanyl, pyridyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyrimidyl, thiazolyl or thienyl) or C6- or C10-aryl-C1-C6-alkyl (phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl or naphthyl-C1-C6-alkyl).
B preferably represents hydrogen, C1-C12-alkyl or C1-C8-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl or
A, B and the carbon atom to which they are attached preferably represent saturated C3-C10-cycloalkyl or unsaturated C5-C10-cycloalkyl in which optionally one ring member is replaced by oxygen or sulphur and which are optionally mono- or disubstituted by C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C10-cycloalkyl, C1-C8-halogenoalkyl, C1-C8-alkoxy, C1-C8-alkylthio, halogen or phenyl or
A, B and the carbon atom to which they are attached preferably represent C3-C6-cycloalkyl which is substituted by an alkylenediyl group which optionally contains one or two not directly adjacent oxygen and/or sulphur atoms, or by an alkylenedioxyl group or by an alkylenedithioyl group which, together with the carbon atom to which it is attached, forms a further five- to eight-membered ring, or
A, B and the carbon atom to which they are attached preferably represent C3-C8-cycloalkyl or C5-C8-cycloalkenyl, in which two substituents together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached represent in each case optionally C1-C6-alkyl-, C1-C6-alkoxy- or halogen-substituted C2-C6-alkanediyl, C2-C6-alkenediyl or C4-C6-alkanedienediyl in which optionally one methylene group is replaced by oxygen or sulphur.
D preferably represents hydrogen, in each case optionally halogen-substituted C1-C12-alkyl, C3-C8-alkenyl, C3-C8-alkinyl, C1-C10-alkoxy-C2-C8-alkyl, poly-C1-C8-alkoxy-C2-C8-alkyl, C1-C10-alkylthio-C2-C8-alkyl, optionally halogen-, C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy- or C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-substituted C3-C8-cycloalkyl in which optionally one ring member is replaced by oxygen or sulphur or in each case optionally halogen-, C1-C6-alkyl-, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C6-alkoxy-, C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy-, cyano- or nitro-substituted phenyl, hetaryl having 5 or 6 ring atoms (for example furanyl, imidazolyl, pyridyl, thiazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyrimidyl, pyrrolyl, thienyl or triazolyl), phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl or hetaryl-C1-C6-alkyl having 5 or 6 ring atoms (for example furanyl-, imidazolyl-, pyridyl-, thiazolyl-, pyrazolyl-, pyrimidyl-, pyrrolyl-, thienyl- or triazolyl-C1-C6-alkyl), or
A and D together preferably represent in each case optionally substituted C3-C6-alkanediyl or C3-C6-alkenediyl in which optionally one methylene group is replaced by oxygen or sulphur, possible substituents in each case being:
halogen, hydroxyl, mercapto or in each case optionally halogen-substituted C1-C10-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C3-C7-cycloalkyl, phenyl or benzyloxy, or a further C3-C6-alkanediyl group, C3-C6-alkenediyl group or a butadienyl group which is optionally substituted by C1-C6-alkyl or in which optionally two adjacent substituents together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached form a further saturated or unsaturated ring having 5 or 6 ring atoms (in the case of the compound of the formula (I-1), A and D, together with the atoms to which they are attached, then represent, for example, the groups AD-1 to AD-10 mentioned further below) which ring may contain oxygen or sulphur, or which may optionally contain one of the groups below 
xe2x80x83or
xe2x80x83A and Q1 together preferably represent C3-C6-alkanediyl or C4-C6-alkenediyl, each of which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, hydroxyl; C1-C10-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C3-C7-cycloalkyl, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different halogens; and benzyloxy and phenyl, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-alkoxy, and which furthermore optionally contains one of the groups below 
xe2x80x83or is bridged by a C1-C2-alkanediyl group or by an oxygen atom, or
Q1 preferably represents hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl.
Q2, Q4, Q5 and Q6 independently of one another each preferably represent hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl.
Q3 preferably represents hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C2-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylthio-C1-C2-alkyl, optionally C1-C4-alkyl- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted C3-C8-cycloalkyl in which optionally one methylene group is replaced by oxygen or sulphur or optionally halogen-, C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy-, C1-C2-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C2-halogenoalkoxy-, cyano- or nitro-substituted phenyl, or
Q3 and Q4 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached preferably represent an optionally C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy- or C1-C2-halogenoalkyl-substituted C3-C7-ring in which optionally one ring member is replaced by oxygen or sulphur.
G preferably represents hydrogen (a) or represents one of the groups 
xe2x80x83in particular represents (a), (b) or (c), in which
E represents a metal ion or an ammonium ion,
L represents oxygen or sulphur and
M represents oxygen or sulphur.
R1preferably represents in each case optionally halogen-substituted C1-C20-alkyl, C2-C20-alkenyl, C1-C8-alkoxy-C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C8-alkylthio-C1-C8-alkyl, poly-C1-C8-alkoxy-C1-C8-alkyl or optionally halogen-, C1-C6-alkyl- or C1-C6-alkoxy-substituted C3-C8-cycloalkyl in which optionally one or more (preferably not more than two) not directly adjacent ring members are replaced by oxygen and/or sulphur,
represents optionally halogen-, cyano-, nitro-, C1-C6-alkyl-, C1-C6-alkoxy-, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy-, C1-C6-alkylthio- or C1-C6-alkylsulphonyl-substituted phenyl,
represents optionally halogen-, nitro-, cyano-, C1-C6-alkyl-, C1-C6-alkoxy-, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl- or C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy-substituted phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl,
represents optionally halogen- or C1-C6-alkyl-substituted 5- or 6-membered hetaryl (for example pyrazolyl, thiazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, furanyl or thienyl),
represents optionally halogen- or C1-C6-alkyl-substituted phenoxy-C6-alkyl or
represents optionally halogen-, amino- or C1-C6-alkyl-substituted 5- or 6-membered hetaryloxy-C1-C6-alkyl (for example pyridyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl, pyrimidyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl or thiazolyloxy-C1-C6-alkyl).
R2 preferably represents in each case optionally halogen-substituted C1-C20-alkyl, C2-C20-alkenyl, C1-C8-alkoxy-C2-C8-alkyl, poly-C1-C8-alkoxy-C2-C8-alkyl,
represents optionally halogen-, C1-C6-alkyl- or C1-C6-alkoxy-substituted C3-C8-cycloalkyl or
represents in each case optionally halogen-, cyano-, nitro-, C1-C6-alkyl-, C1-C6-alkoxy-, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl- or C1-C6-halogenoalkoxy-substituted phenyl or benzyl.
R3 preferably represents optionally halogen-substituted C1-C8-alkyl or represents in each case optionally halogen-, C1-C6-alkyl-, C1-C6-alkoxy-, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-, cyano- or nitro-substituted phenyl or benzyl.
R4 and R5 independently of one another each preferably represent in each case optionally halogen-substituted C1-C8-alkyl, C1-C8alkoxy, C1-C8-alkylamino, di-(C1-C8-alkyl)amino, C1-C8-alkylthio, C2-C8-alkenylthio, C3-C7-cycloalkylthio or represent in each case optionally halogen-, nitro-, cyano-, C1-C4-alkoxy-, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-, C1-C4-alkylthio-, C1-C4-halogenoalkylthio-, C1-C4-alkyl- or C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-substituted phenyl, phenoxy or phenylthio.
R6 and R7 independently of one another each preferably represent hydrogen, represent in each case optionally halogen-substituted C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C8-cycloalkyl, C1-C8-alkoxy, C3-C8-alkenyl, C1-C8-alkoxy-C1-C8-alkyl, represent optionally halogen-, C1-C8-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C8-alkyl- or C1-C8-alkoxy-substituted phenyl, optionally halogen-, C1-C8-alkyl-, C1-C8-halogenoalkyl- or C1-C8-alkoxy-substituted benzyl or together represent an optionally C1-C4-alkyl-substituted C3-C6-alkylene radical in which optionally one methylene group is replaced by oxygen or sulphur.
R13 preferably represents hydrogen, represents in each case optionally halogen-substituted C1-C8-alkyl or C1-C8-alkoxy, represents optionally halogen-, C1-C4-alkyl- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted C3-C8-cycloalkyl in which optionally one methylene group is replaced by oxygen or sulphur, or represents in each case optionally halogen-, C1-C6-alkyl-, C1-C6-alkoxy-, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-, nitro- or cyano-substituted phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl or phenyl-C1-C4-alkoxy.
R14 preferably represents hydrogen or C1-C8-alkyl, or
R13 and R14 together preferably represent C4-C6-alkanediyl.
R15 and R16 are identical or different and each preferably represent C1-C6-alkyl, or
R15 and R16 together preferably represent a C2-C4-alkanediyl radical which is optionally substituted by C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-halogenoalkyl or by optionally halogen-, C1-C6-alkyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C6-alkoxy-, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-, nitro- or cyano-substituted phenyl.
R17 and R18 independently of one another each preferably represent hydrogen, represent optionally halogen-substituted C1-C8-alkyl or represent optionally halogen-, C1-C6-alkyl-, C1-C6-alkoxy-, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-, nitro- or cyano-substituted phenyl, or
R17 and R18 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached preferably represent a carbonyl group or represent optionally halogen-, C1-C4-alkyl- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted C5-C7-cycloalkyl in which optionally one methylene group is replaced by oxygen or sulphur.
R19 and R20 independently of one another each preferably represent C1-C10-alkyl, C2-C10-alkenyl, C1-C10-alkoxy, C1-C10-alkylamino, C3-C10-alkenylamino, di-(C1-C10-alkyl)amino or di-(C3-C10-alkenyl)amino.
In the preferred radical definitions, halogen represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine and in particular represents fluorine, chlorine and bromine.
X particularly preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C3-C4-alkenyloxy, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy, C3-C4-halogenoalkenyloxy, nitro or cyano.
Z particularly preferably represents one of the radicals 
xe2x80x83V1 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C2-halogenoalkyl, C1-C2-halogenoalkoxy, nitro, cyano or phenyl, phenoxy, phenoxy-C1-C2-alkyl, phenyl-C1-C2-alkoxy, phenylthio-C1-C2-alkyl or phenyl-C1-C2-alkylthio, each of which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C2-halogenoalkyl, C1-C2-halogenoalkoxy, nitro or cyano.
V2 and V3 independently of one another each particularly preferably represent hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C2-halogenoalkyl or C1-C2-halogenoalkoxy.
W and Y independently of one another each particularly preferably represent hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy.
CKE particularly preferably represents one of the groups 
xe2x80x83A particularly preferably represents hydrogen or represents in each case optionally fluorine- or chlorine-substituted C1-C10-alkyl, C1-C8-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, C1-C4-alkyl- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl in which optionally one ring member is replaced by oxygen or sulphur or (but not in the case of the compounds of the formulae (I-5), (I-7) and (I-8)) in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy- or C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-substituted phenyl, furanyl, pyridyl, imidazolyl, triazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyrimidyl, thiazolyl, thienyl or phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl.
B particularly preferably represents hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl, or
A, B and the carbon atom to which they are attached particularly preferably represent saturated or unsaturated C5-C7-cycloalkyl in which optionally one ring member is replaced by oxygen or sulphur and which is optionally monosubstituted by C1-C6-alkyl, C5-C8-cycloalkyl, C1-C3-halogenoalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, fluorine, chlorine or phenyl, or
A, B and the carbon atom to which they are attached particularly preferably represent C5-C6-cycloalkyl which is substituted by an alkylenediyl group which optionally contains one or two not directly adjacent oxygen or sulphur atoms or by an alkylenedioxyl group or by an alkylenedithiol group which, together with the carbon atom to which it is attached, forms a further five- or six-membered ring, or
A, B and the carbon atom to which they are attached particularly preferably represent C3-C6-cycloalkyl or C5-C6-cycloalkenyl in which two substituents together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached represent in each case optionally C1-C5-alkyl-, C1-C5-alkoxy-, fluorine-, chlorine- or bromine-substituted C2-C4-alkanediyl or C2-C4-alkenediyl, in which optionally one methylene group is replaced by oxygen or sulphur, or represent butadienediyl.
D particularly preferably represents hydrogen, represents in each case optionally fluorine- or chlorine-substituted C1-C10-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C1-C8-alkoxy-C2-C6-alkyl or C1-C8-alkylthio-C2-C6-alkyl, represents optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy- or C1-C2-halogenoalkyl-substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl in which optionally one methylene group is replaced by oxygen or sulphur or (but not in the case of the compounds of the formulae (I-1) and (I-4)) represents in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy- or C1-C4-halogenoalkoxy-substituted phenyl, furanyl, imidazolyl, pyridyl, thiazolyl, pyrazolyl, pyrimidyl, pyrrolyl, thienyl, triazolyl or phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, or
A and D together particularly preferably represent optionally substituted C3-C5-alkanediyl in which one methylene group may be replaced by a carbonyl group, oxygen or sulphur, possible substituents being hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C4-alkoxy, or
A and D (in the case of the compounds of the formula (I-1)) together with the atoms to which they are attached represent one of the groups AD-1 to AD-10: 
xe2x80x83or
A and Q1 together particularly preferably represent C3-C4-alkanediyl or C3-C4-alkenediyl, each of which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by identical or different substituents selected from the group consisting of fluorine, chlorine, hydroxyl, and C1-C8-alkyl and C1-C4-alkoxy, each of which is optionally mono- to trisubstituted by fluorine, or
Q1 particularly preferably represents hydrogen.
Q2 particularly preferably represents hydrogen.
Q4, Q5 and Q6 independently of one another each particularly preferably represent hydrogen or C1-C3-alkyl.
Q3 particularly preferably represents hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C2-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylthio-C1-C2-alkyl or optionally methyl- or methoxy-substituted C3-C6-cycloalkyl in which optionally one methylene group is replaced by oxygen or sulphur, or
Q3 and Q4 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached particularly preferably represent an optionally C1-C4-alkyl- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted saturated C5-C6-ring in which optionally one ring member is replaced by oxygen or sulphur.
G particularly preferably represents hydrogen (a) or particularly preferably represents one of the groups 
xe2x80x83in particular represents (a), (b) or (c), in which
E represents a metal ion or an ammonium ion,
L represents oxygen or sulphur and
M represents oxygen or sulphur.
R1 particularly preferably represents in each case optionally fluorine- or chlorine-substituted C1-C16-alkyl, C2-C16-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylthio-C1-C6-alkyl, poly-C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl or optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, C1-C5-alkyl- or C1-C5-alkoxy-substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl in which optionally one or two not directly adjacent ring members are replaced by oxygen and/or sulphur,
represents optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, cyano-, nitro-, C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy-, C1-C3-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C3-halogenoalkoxy-, C1-C4-alkylthio- or C1-C4-alkylsulphonyl-substituted phenyl,
represents optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy-, C1-C3-halogenoalkyl- or C1-C3-halogenoalkoxy-substituted phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl;
represents in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine- or C1-C4-alkyl-substituted pyrazolyl, thiazolyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, furanyl or thienyl,
represents optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine- or C1-C4-alkyl-substituted phenoxy-C1-C3-alkyl or
represents in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, amino- or C1-C4-alkyl-substituted pyridyloxy-C1-C3-alkyl, pyrimidyloxy-C1-C3-alkyl or thiazolyloxy-C1-C3-alkyl.
R2 particularly preferably represents in each case optionally fluorine-substituted C1-C16-alkyl, C2-C16-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C2-C6-alkyl or poly-C1-C6-alkoxy-C2-C6-alkyl,
represents optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, C1-C4-alkyl- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted C3-C7-cycloalkyl or
represents in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, cyano-, nitro-, C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C3-alkoxy-, C1-C3-halogenoalkyl- or C1-C3-halogenoalkoxy-substituted phenyl or benzyl.
R3 particularly preferably represents optionally fluorine-substituted C1-C6-alkyl or particularly preferably represents in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C4-alkoxy-, C1-C3-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C3-halogenoalkoxy-, cyano- or nitro-substituted phenyl or benzyl.
R4 and R5 independently of one another each particularly preferably represent C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylamino, di-(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkylthio, C3-C4-alkenylthio, C3-C6-cycloalkylthio or represent in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, nitro-, cyano-, C1-C3-alkoxy-, C1-C3-halogenoalkoxy-, C1-C3-alkylthio-, C1-C3-halogenoalkylthio-, C1-C3-alkyl- or C1-C3-halogenoalkyl-substituted phenyl, phenoxy or phenylthio.
R6 and R7 independently of one another each particularly preferably represent hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, represent optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, C1-C3-halogenoalkyl-, C1-C4-alkyl- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted phenyl, represent optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, C1-C4-alkyl-, C1-C3-halogenoalkyl- or C1-C4-alkoxy-substituted benzyl, or together represent an optionally methyl- or ethyl-substituted C4-C5-alkylene radical in which optionally one methylene group is replaced by oxygen or sulphur.
In the particularly preferred radical definitions, halogen represents fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine, in particular represents fluorine, chlorine and bromine.
X very particularly preferably represents fluorine, chlorine, methyl, ethyl, propyl, iso-propyl, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, iso-propoxy, trifluoromethyl, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, nitro or cyano.
Z very particularly preferably represents one of the radicals 
in particular represents 
xe2x80x83V1 very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, n-butyl, iso-butyl, tert-butyl, methoxy, ethoxy, n-propoxy, iso-propoxy, trifluoromethyl, trifluoromethoxy, nitro, cyano or phenyl which is optionally monosubstituted by fluorine, chlorine, methyl, methoxy, trifluoromethyl or trifluoromethoxy.
V2 and V3 independently of one another each very particularly preferably represent hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, iso-propyl, methoxy, ethoxy, trifluoromethyl or trifluoromethoxy.
W and Y independently of one another each very particularly preferably represent hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, methoxy, ethoxy or propoxy.
CKE very particularly preferably represents one of the groups 
xe2x80x83A very particularly preferably represents hydrogen or represents in each case optionally fluorine-substituted C1-C8-alkyl or C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, optionally fluorine-, methyl-, ethyl- or methoxy-substituted C3-C6-cycloalkyl in which optionally one ring member is replaced by oxygen or sulphur or (but not in the case of the compounds of the formulae (I-5), (I-7) and (I-8)) represents in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, methyl-, ethyl-, n-propyl-, iso-propyl-, methoxy-, ethoxy-, trifluoromethyl-, trifluoromethoxy-, cyano- or nitro-substituted phenyl or benzyl.
B very particularly preferably represents hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl, or
A, B and the carbon atom to which they are attached very particularly preferably represent saturated C5-C6-cycloalkyl in which optionally one ring member is replaced by oxygen or sulphur and which is optionally monosubstituted by methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, butyl, iso-butyl, sec-butyl, tert-butyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, iso-propoxy, butoxy, iso-butoxy, sec-butoxy, tert-butoxy, fluorine or chlorine, or
A, B and the carbon atom to which they are attached very particularly preferably represent C5-C6-cycloalkyl or C5-C6-cycloalkenyl in which two substituents together with the carbon atoms to which they are attached represent C2-C4-alkanediyl or C2-C4-alkenediyl in which in each case optionally one methylene group is replaced by oxygen or sulphur, or represent butadienediyl.
D very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, represents in each case optionally fluorine- or chlorine-substituted C1-C8-alkyl, C3-C4-alkenyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C2-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylthio-C2-C4-alkyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl in which optionally one methylene group is replaced by oxygen or sulphur or (but not in the case of the compounds of the formulae (I-1) and (I-4)) represents in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, methyl-, ethyl-, n-propyl-, iso-propyl-, methoxy-, ethoxy-, trifluoromethyl- or trifluoro-methoxy-substituted phenyl, furanyl, pyridyl, thienyl or benzyl, or
A and D together very particularly preferably represent optionally substituted C3-C4-alkanediyl in which optionally one carbon atom is replaced by sulphur and which is optionally substituted by hydroxyl, methyl, ethyl, methoxy or ethoxy, or
A and D (in the case of the compounds of the formula (I-1)) together with the atoms to which they are attached represent one of the following groups AD: 
A and Q1 together very particularly preferably represent C3-C4-alkanediyl or butenediyl, each of which is optionally mono- or disubstituted by fluorine, hydroxyl, methyl or methoxy, or
Q1 very particularly preferably represents hydrogen.
Q2 very particularly preferably represents hydrogen.
Q4, Q5 and Q6 independently of one another each very particularly preferably represent hydrogen, methyl or ethyl.
Q3 very particularly preferably represents hydrogen, methyl, ethyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl in which optionally one methylene group is replaced by oxygen or sulphur, or
Q3 and Q4 together with the carbon to which they are attached very particularly preferably represent an optionally methyl- or methoxy-substituted saturated C5-C6-ring in which optionally one ring member is replaced by oxygen or sulphur.
G very particularly preferably represents hydrogen (a) or represents one of the groups 
xe2x80x83in particular represents (a), (b) or (c), in which
E represents a metal ion or an ammonium ion,
L represents oxygen or sulphur and
M represents oxygen or sulphur.
R1 very particularly preferably represents in each case optionally fluorine- or chlorine-substituted C1-C14-alkyl, C2-C14-alkenyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C4-alkylthio-C1-C6-alkyl, poly-C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl or optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, methyl-, ethyl-, propyl-, i-propyl-, butyl-, i-butyl-, tert-butyl-, methoxy-, ethoxy-, n-propoxy- or iso-propoxy-substituted C3-C6-cycloalkyl in which optionally one or two not directly adjacent ring members are replaced by oxygen and/or sulphur,
represents optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, cyano-, nitro-, methyl-, ethyl-, n-propyl-, i-propyl-, methoxy-, ethoxy-, trifluoromethyl-, trifluoro-methoxy-, methylthio-, ethylthio-, methylsulphonyl- or ethylsulphonyl-substituted phenyl,
represents optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, methyl-, ethyl-, n-propyl-, i-propyl-, methoxy-, ethoxy-, trifluoromethyl- or trifluoromethoxy-substituted benzyl,
represents in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, methyl- or ethyl-substituted furanyl, thienyl, pyridyl, pyrimidyl, thiazolyl or pyrazolyl,
represents optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, methyl- or ethyl-substituted phenoxy-C1-C2-alkyl or
represents in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, amino-, methyl- or ethyl-substituted pyridyloxy-C1-C2-alkyl, pyrimidyloxy-C1-C2-alkyl or thiazolyloxy-C1-C2-alkyl.
R2 very particularly preferably represents in each case optionally fluorine-substituted C1-C14-alkyl, C2-C14-alkenyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C2-C6-alkyl or poly-C1-C4-alkoxy-C2-C6-alkyl,
represents optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, methyl-, ethyl-, n-propyl-, iso-propyl-or methoxy-substituted C3-C6-cycloalkyl,
or represents in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, cyano-, nitro-, methyl-, ethyl-, n-propyl-, i-propyl-, methoxy-, ethoxy-, trifluoromethyl- or trifluoromethoxy-substituted phenyl or benzyl.
R3 very particularly preferably represents in each case optionally fluorine-substituted methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl or in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, methyl-, tert-butyl-, methoxy-, trifluoro-methyl-, trifluoromethoxy-, cyano- or nitro-substituted phenyl or benzyl.
R4 and R5 independently of one another each very particularly preferably represent C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylamino, di-(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylthio or represent in each case optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, nitro-, cyano-, C1-C2-alkoxy-, C1-C2-fluoroalkoxy-, C1-C2-alkylthio-, C1-C2-fluoroalkylthio- or C1-C3-alkyl-substituted phenyl, phenoxy or phenylthio.
R6 and R7 independently of one another each very particularly preferably represent hydrogen, represent C1-C4-alkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C3-C4-alkenyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, represent optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, trifluoromethyl-, methyl- or methoxy-substituted phenyl, represent optionally fluorine-, chlorine-, bromine-, methyl-, trifluoromethyl- or methoxy-substituted benzyl, or together represent a C5-C6-alkylene radical in which optionally one methylene group is replaced by oxygen or sulphur.
The abovementioned general or preferred radical definitions or illustrations can be combined with each other as desired, i.e. including combinations between the respective ranges and preferred ranges. They apply both to the end products and, correspondingly, to the precursors and intermediates.
Preference according to the invention is given to the compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the meanings listed above as being preferred (preferable).
Particular preference according to the invention is given to the compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the meanings listed above as being particularly preferred.
Very particular preference according to the invention is given to the compounds of the formula (I) which contain a combination of the meanings listed above as being very particularly preferred.
Saturated or unsaturated hydrocarbon radicals such as alkyl or alkenyl may in each case be straight-chain or branched as far as this is possible, including in combination with heteroatoms, such as, for example, in alkoxy.
Unless stated otherwise, optionally substituted radicals may be mono- or polysubstituted, and in the case of polysubstitutions the substituents may be identical or different.
Besides the compounds mentioned in the Preparation Examples, the following compounds of the formula (I-1-a) may be specifically mentioned: 
Table 2: A, B and D are each as given in Table 1 Wxe2x95x90H; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90CH3; V1xe2x95x90H; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 3: A, B and D are each as given in Table 1 Wxe2x95x90CH3; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90CH3; V1xe2x95x90H; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 4: A, B and D are each as given in Table 1 Wxe2x95x90H; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90H; V1=4-Cl; V2=H.
Table 5: A, B and D are each as given in Table 1 Wxe2x95x90H; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90CH3; V1=4-Cl; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 6: A, B and D are each as given in Table 1 Wxe2x95x90CH3; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90CH3; V1=4-Cl; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 7: A, B and D are each as given in Table 1 Wxe2x95x90H; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90H; V1=3-Cl; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 8: A, B and D are each as given in Table 1 Wxe2x95x90H; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90CH3; V1=3-Cl; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 9: A, B and D are each as given in Table 1 Wxe2x95x90CH3; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90CH3; V1=3-Cl; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 10: A, B and D are each as given in Table 1 Wxe2x95x90H; X=CH3; Yxe2x95x90H; V1=2-Cl; V2=4-Cl.
Table 11: A, B and D are each as given in Table 1 Wxe2x95x90H; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90CH3; V1=2-Cl; V2=4-Cl.
Table 12: A, B and D are each as given in Table 1 Wxe2x95x90CH3; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90CH3; V1=2-Cl; V2=4-Cl.
Table 13: A, B and D are each as given in Table 1 Wxe2x95x90H; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90H; V1=4-CF3; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 14: A, B and D are each as given in Table 1 Wxe2x95x90H; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90CH3; V1=4-CF3; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 15: A, B and D are each as given in Table 1 Wxe2x95x90CH3; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90CH3; V1=4-CF3; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 16: A, B and D are each as given in Table 1 Wxe2x95x90H; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90H; V1=4-CH3; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 17: A, B and D are each as given in Table 1 Wxe2x95x90H; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90CH3; V1=4-CH3; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 18: A, B and D are each as given in Table 1 Wxe2x95x90CH3; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90CH3; V1=4-CH3; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 19: A, B and D are each as given in Table 1 Wxe2x95x90H; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90H; V1=4-OCH3; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 20: A, B and D are each as given in Table 1 Wxe2x95x90H; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90CH3; V1=4-OCH3; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 21: A, B and D are each as given in Table 1 Wxe2x95x90CH3; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90CH3; V1=4-OCH3; V2xe2x95x90H.
Besides the compounds mentioned in the Preparation Examples, the following compounds of the formula (I-2-a) may be specifically mentioned: 
Table 22: Wxe2x95x90H; Xxe2x95x90CH3, Yxe2x95x90H, V1xe2x95x90H, V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 23: A and B are each as given in Table 22 Wxe2x95x90H; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90CH3; V1xe2x95x90H; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 24: A and B are each as given in Table 22 Wxe2x95x90CH3; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90CH3; V1xe2x95x90H; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 25: A and B are each as given in Table 22 Wxe2x95x90H; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90H; V1=4-Cl; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 26: A and B are each as given in Table 22 Wxe2x95x90H; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90CH3; V1=4-Cl; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 27: A and B are each as given in Table 22 Wxe2x95x90CH3; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90CH3; V1=4-Cl; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 28: A and B are each as given in Table 22 Wxe2x95x90H; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90H; V1=3-Cl; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 29: A and B are each as given in Table 22 Wxe2x95x90H; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90CH3; V1=3-Cl; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 30: A and B are each as given in Table 22 Wxe2x95x90CH3; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90CH3; V1=3-Cl; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 31: A and B are each as given in Table 22 Wxe2x95x90H, Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90H; V1=4-CF3; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 32: A and B are each as given in Table 22 Wxe2x95x90H; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90CH3; V1=4-CF3; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 33: A and B are each as given in Table 22 Wxe2x95x90CH3; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90CH3; V1=4-CF3; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 34: A and B are each as given in Table 22
Wxe2x95x90H; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90H; V1=2-Cl; V2=4-Cl.
Table 35: A and B are each as given in Table 22 Wxe2x95x90H; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90CH3; V1=2-Cl; V2=4-Cl.
Table 36: A and B are each as given in Table 22 Wxe2x95x90CH3; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Zxe2x95x90CH3; V1=2-Cl; V1=4-Cl.
Table 37: A and B are each as given in Table 22 Wxe2x95x90H; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90H; V1=4-CH3; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 38: A and B are each as given in Table 22 Wxe2x95x90H; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90CH3; V1=4-CH3; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 39: A and B are each as given in Table 22 Wxe2x95x90CH3; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90CH3; V1=4-CH3; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 40: A and B are each as given in Table 22 Wxe2x95x90H; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90H; V1=4-OCH3; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 41: A and B are each as given in Table 22 Wxe2x95x90H; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90CH3; V1=4-OCH3; V2xe2x95x90H.
Table 42: A and B are each as given in Table 22 Wxe2x95x90CH3; Xxe2x95x90CH3; Yxe2x95x90CH3; V1=4-OCH3; V2xe2x95x90H.
Using, in accordance with process (A), ethyl N-[(6-methyl-3-phenyl)-phenylacetyl]-1-amino-cyclohexane-carboxylate as starting material, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using, in accordance with process (B), ethyl (B) O-[(2-chloro-5-(4-chloro)-phenyl)-phenylacetyl]-2-hydroxyisobutyrate, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using, in accordance with process (C), ethyl 2-[(2,6-dimethyl 3-phenyl)-phenyl]-4-(4-methoxy)-benzylmercapto-4-methyl-3-oxo-valerate, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using, for example in accordance with process (D-xcex1), chlorocarbonyl 3-[(6-methyl-3-(4-methyl)-phenyl)-phenyl]ketene and 1,2-diazacyclopentane as starting materials, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using, for example in accordance with process (D-xcex2), diethyl 3-[6-methyl-3-(3-chloro-phenyl)]-phenylmalonate and 1,2-diazacyclopentane as starting materials, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using, for example in accordance with process (E), chlorocarbonyl 2-[(2,6-dimethyl-3-(4-trifluoromethoxy-phenyl))-phenyl]ketene and acetone as starting materials, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using, for example in accordance with process (F), chlorocarbonyl 2-[(2,4,6-trimethyl-3-phenyl)-phenyl]ketene and thiobenzamide as starting materials, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using, in accordance with process (G), ethyl 5-[(6-methyl-3-phenyl)-phenyl]-2,3-tetramethylene-4-oxo-valerate, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using, in accordance with process (H), ethyl 5-[(2,4,6-trimethyl-3-phenyl)-phenyl]-2,2-dimethyl-5-oxo-hexanoate, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using, in accordance with process (I), 3-[(2,6-dimethyl-3-bromo)-phenyl]-4,4-(pentamethylene)-pyrrolidine-2,4-dione and 4-chlorophenylboronic acid as starting materials, the course of the reaction can be represented by the following scheme: 
Using, in accordance with process (Jxcex1), 3-[(2-chloro-5-(3-chloro-phenyl))-phenyl]-5,5-dimethylpyrrolidine-2,4-dione and pivaloyl chloride as starting materials, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using, in accordance with process (J), (variant xcex2), 3-[(6-methyl-3-(4-methoxyphenyl))-phenyl]-4-hydroxy-5-phenyl-xcex943-dihydrofuran-2-one and acetic anhydride as starting materials, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using, in accordance with process (K), 8-[(2,6-dimethyl-3-phenyl)-phenyl]1,6-diaza-bicyclo-(4.3.01.6)-nonane-7,9-dione and ethoxyethyl chloroformate as starting materials, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using, in accordance with process (L), 3-[(2-chloro-5-(4-fluoro-phenyl))-phenyl]-4-hydroxy-5-methyl-6-(3-pyridyl)-pyrone and methyl chloromonothioformate as starting materials, the course of the reaction can be represented as follows: 
Using, in accordance with process (M), 2-[(2,4,6-trimethyl-3-(4-methyl-phenyl))-phenyl]-5,5-pentamethylene-pyrrolidine-2,4-dione and methanesulphonyl chloride as starting materials, the course of the reaction can be represented by the following equation: 
Using, in accordance with process (N), 2-[(6-methyl-3-phenyl)-phenyl]-4-hydroxy-5,5-dimethyl-xcex943-dihydrofuran-2-one and 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl methanethiophosphonyl chloride as starting materials, the course of the reaction can be represented by the following equation: 
Using, in accordance with process (O), 3-[(2-trifluoromethyl-5-(4-trifluoromethylphenyl))-phenyl]-5-cyclopropyl-5-methyl-pyrrolidine-2,4-dione and NaOH as components, the course of the process according to the invention can be represented by the following equation: 
Using, in accordance with process (P) (variant xcex1) 3-[(2-methyl-5-(3-trifluoromethylphenyl))-phenyl]-4-hydroxy-5-tetramethylene-xcex943-dihydro-furan-2-one and ethyl isocyanate as starting materials, the course of the reaction can be represented by the following equation: 
Using, in accordance with process (P) (variant xcex2) 3-[(2-chloro-5-phenyl)-phenyl]-5-methyl-pyrrolidine-2,4-dione and dimethylcarbamoyl chloride as starting materials, the course of the reaction can be represented by the following scheme: 
The compounds of the formula (II) 
in which
A, B, D, W, X, Y, Z and R8 are each as defined above which are required as starting materials in the process (a) according to the invention are novel.
The acylamino acid esters of the formula (II) are obtained, for example, when amino acid derivatives of the formula (XXIII) 
in which
A, B, R8 and D are each as defined above are acylated with substituted phenylacetyl halides of the formula (XXIV) 
in which
W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above and
Hal represents chlorine or bromine (Chem. Reviews 52, 237-4.16 (1953); Bhattacharya, Indian J. Chem. 6, 341-5, 1968) or when acylamino acids of the formula (XXV) 
in which
A, B, D, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are esterified (Chem. Ind. (London) 1568 (1968)).
The compounds of the formula (XXV) 
in which
A, B, D, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are novel.
The compounds of the formula (XXV) are obtained when amino acids of the formula (XXVI) 
in which
A, B and D are each as defined above are acylated with substituted phenylacetyl halides of the formula (XXIV) 
in which
W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above and
Hal represents chlorine or bromine, for example according to Schotten-Baumann (Organikum, VEB Deutscher Verlag der Wissenschaften, Berlin 1977, p. 505).
The compounds of the formula (XXIV) are novel. They can be prepared by processes which are known in principle (see, for example, H. Henecka, Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, Vol. 8, p. 467-469 (1952)).
The compounds of the formula (XXIV) are obtained, for example, by reacting substituted phenylacetic acids of the formula (XXVII) 
in which
W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above with halogenating agents (for example thionyl chloride, thionyl bromide, oxalyl chloride, phosgene, phosphorus trichloride, phosphorus tribromide or phosphorus pentachloride), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent (for example optionally chlorinated aliphatic or aromatic hydrocarbons such as toluene or methylene chloride), at temperatures from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 150xc2x0 C., preferably from xe2x88x9210xc2x0 C. to 100xc2x0 C.
Some of the compounds of the formulae (XXIII) and (XXVI) are known, and/or they can be prepared by known processes (see, for example, Compagnon, Miocque Ann. Chim. (Paris) [14]5, p. 11-22, 23-27 (1970)).
The substituted cyclic aminocarboxylic acids of the formula (XXVIa) in which A and B form a ring are generally obtainable by the Bucherer-Bergs synthesis or by the Strecker synthesis and are in each case obtained in different isomer forms. Thus, under the conditions of the Bucherer-Bergs synthesis, the isomers (for simplicity called xcex2 below) in which the radicals R and the carboxyl group are equatorial are predominantly obtained, while under the conditions of the Strecker synthesis the isomers (for simplicity called xcex1 below) in which the amino group and the radicals R are equatorial are predominantly obtained. 
(L. Munday, J. Chem. Soc. 4372 (1961); J. T. Eward, C. Jitrangeri, Can. J. Chem. 53, 3339 (1975).
Furthermore, the starting materials of the formula (II) 
in which
A, B, D, W, X, Y, Z and R8 are each as defined above used in the above process (A) can be prepared when aminonitriles of the formula (XXVIII) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, B and D are each as defined above are reacted with substituted phenylacetyl halides of the formula (XXIV) 
xe2x80x83in which
W, X, Y, Z and Hal are each as defined above to give compounds of the formula (XXIX) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, B, D, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above and these are subsequently subjected to acidic alcoholysis.
The compounds of the formula (XXIX) are likewise novel.
The compounds of the formula (III) 
in which
A, B, W, X, Y, Z and R8 are each as defined above required as starting materials in the process (B) according to the invention are novel.
They can be prepared by methods known in principle.
Thus, the compounds of the formula (III), for example, are obtained when 2-hydroxycarboxylic esters of the formula (XXX) 
in which
A, B and R8 are each as defined above are acylated with substituted phenylacetyl halides of the formula (XXIV) 
xe2x80x83in which
W, X, Y, Z and Hal are each as defined above (Chem. Reviews 52, 237-416 (1953) and the applications initially cited).
Furthermore, compounds of the formula (III) are obtained when substituted phenylacetic acids of the formula (XXVII) 
in which
W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are alkylated with xcex1-halogenocarboxylic esters of the formula (XXXI) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, B and R8 are each as defined above and
Hal represents chlorine or bromine.
The compounds of the formula (XXVII) are novel.
The compounds of the formula (XXXI) are commercially available.
The compounds of the formula (XXVII) 
in which
W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are obtained, for example,
xcex1) when compounds of the formula (XXVII-a) 
xe2x80x83in which
X and Y are each as defined above
Zxe2x80x2 represents chlorine or bromine, preferably represents bromine, are reacted with boronic acids of the formula (XII) 
xe2x80x83in which
Z is as defined above in the presence of a solvent, a base and a catalyst (preferably a palladium complex, such as, for example, tetrakis (triphenylphosphine)-palladium) or
xcex2) when phenylacetic esters of the formula (XXXII) 
xe2x80x83in which
W, X, Y, Z and R8 are each as defined above are hydrolysed under generally known standard conditions in the presence of acids or bases, in the presence of a solvent, or
xcex3) when phenylacetic acids of the formula (XXVII-b) 
xe2x80x83in which
W, X and Z are each as defined above are reacted with halogen compounds of the formula (XXXIII),
Z-Halxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXXIII)
in which
Z is as defined above and
Hal represents chlorine, bromine or iodine, preferably bromine and iodine,
in the presence of a solvent, a base and a catalyst (preferably one of the abovementioned palladium complexes).
Some of the compounds of the formulae (XII) and (XXXIII) are known, some of them are commercially available, or they can be prepared by processes known in principle. Some of the phenylacetic acids of the formula (XXVII-a) are known from WO 97/01535, WO 97/36 868 and WO 98/05 638, or they can be prepared by the processes described therein.
The compounds of the formulae (XXVII-b) and (XXXII) are novel.
The compounds of the formula (XXVII-b) 
in which
W, X and Y are each as defined above are obtained, for example, when phenylacetic acids of the formula (XXVII-a) 
xe2x80x83in which
W, X, Y and Zxe2x80x2 are each as defined above are reacted with lithium compounds of the formula (XXXIV)
Li-R21xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXXIV)
in which
R21 represents C1-C8-alkyl or phenyl, preferably represents n-C4H9, and boronic esters of the formula (XXXV)
B(OR8)3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XXXV)
xe2x80x83in which
R8 is as defined above in the presence of a diluent.
The compounds of the formulae (XXXIV) and (XXXV) are commercially available compounds.
The compounds of the formula (XXXII) 
in which
W, X, Y, Z and R8 are each as defined above are obtained, for example, when phenylacetic esters of the formula (XXXII-a) 
xe2x80x83in which
R8, W, Y and Zxe2x80x2 are each as defined above are reacted with boronic acids of the formula (XII) 
xe2x80x83in which
Z is as defined above in the presence of a solvent, a base and a catalyst (preferably one of the abovementioned palladium complexes).
Some of the phenylacetic esters of the formula (XXXII-a) are known from the applications WO 97/01535, WO 97/36868 and WO 98/0563, or they can be prepared by the processes described therein.
The compounds of the formula (IV) 
in which
A, B, W, W1, X, Y, Z and R8 are each as defined above required as starting materials in the above process (C) are novel.
They can be prepared by methods known in principle.
The compounds of the formula (IV) are obtained, for example, when substituted phenylacetic esters of the formula (XXXII) 
in which
W, X, Y, R8 and Z are each as defined above are acylated with 2-benzylthio-carbonyl halides of the formula (XXXVI) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, B and W1 are each as defined above and
Hal represents halogen (in particular chlorine or bromine) in the presence of strong bases (see, for example, M. S. Chambers, E. J. Thomas, D. J. Williams, J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Commun., (1987), 1228).
The compounds of the formula (XXXII) are novel. Compounds of the formula (XXXII) are also obtained when compounds of the formula (XXVII) 
in which
W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are esterified in the presence of alcohols and dehydrating agents (for example conc. sulphuric acid), or when alcohols are acylated with compounds of the formula (XXIV) 
in which
W, X, Y, Z and Hal are each as defined above (Chem. Reviews 52, 237-416 (1953)).
Some of the benzylthio-carbonyl halides of the formula (XXXVI) are known and/or they can be prepared by known processes (J. Antibiotics (1983), 26, 1589).
The halogenocarbonyl ketenes of the formula (V) required as starting materials in the above processes (D), (E) and (F) are novel. They can be prepared by methods which are known in principle (cf., for example, Org. Prep. Proced. Int., 7, (4), 155-158, 1975 and DE 1 945 703). Thus, for example, the compounds of the formula (V) 
in which
W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above and
Hal represents chlorine or bromine are obtained when substituted phenylmalonic acids of the formula (XXXVII) 
xe2x80x83in which
W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are reacted with acyl halides, such as, for example, thionyl chloride, phosphorus(V) chloride, phosphorus(III) chloride, oxalyl chloride, phosgene or thionyl bromide, if appropriate in the presence of catalysts, such as, for example, dimethylformamide, methyl-steryl-formamide or triphenylphosphine and if appropriate in the presence of bases such as, for example, pyridine or triethylamine.
The substituted phenylmalonic acids of the formula (XXXVII) are novel. They can be prepared by known processes in a simple manner (cf., for example, Organikum, VEB
Deutscher Verlag der Wissenschaften, Berlin 1977, p. 517 ff, EP-A-528 156, WO 97/36868, WO 97/01535 and WO 98/05638).
Thus, phenylmalonic acids of the formula (XXXVII) 
in which
W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are obtained when phenylmalonic esters of the formula (VI) 
xe2x80x83in which
W, X, Y, Z and R8 are each as defined above are initially hydrolysed in the presence of a base and in a solvent and subsequently carefully acidified (EP-528 156, WO 96/36868, WO 97/01535).
The malonic esters of the formula (VI) 
in which
W, X, Y, Z and R8 are each as defined above are novel.
They can be prepared by generally known methods of organic chemistry (cf., for example, Tetrahedron Lett. 27, 2763 (1986) and Organikum, VEB Deutscher Verlag der Wissenschaften, Berlin 1977, p. 587 ff.).
Some of the hydrazines of the formula (VII)
A-NHxe2x80x94NH-Dxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VII),
in which
A and D are each as defined above required as starting materials for the process (D) according to the invention are known, and/or they can be prepared by methods known from the literature (cf., for example, Liebigs Ann. Chem. 585, 6 (1954); Reaktionen der organischen Synthese, C. Ferri, p. 212, 513; Georg Thieme Verlag Stuttgart, 1978; Liebigs Ann. Chem. 443, 242 (1925); Chem Ber. 98, 2551 (1965), EP-508 126).
The carbonyl compounds of the formula (VIII) 
in which
A and D are each as defined above or their silyl enol ethers of the formula (VIIIa) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, D and R8 are each as defined above required as starting materials for the process (E) according to the invention are commercially available, generally known compounds or compounds which are obtainable by known processes.
The preparation of the ketene acid chlorides of the formula (V), required as starting materials for carrying out the process (F) according to the invention has already been described above. The thioamides of the formula (IX) 
in which
A is as defined above required for carrying out the process (F) according to the invention are compounds which are generally known in organic chemistry.
The compounds of the formula (X) 
in which
A, B, Q1, Q2, W, X, Y, Z and R8 are each as defined above required as starting materials in the above process (G) are novel.
They can be prepared by methods known in principle.
The compounds of the formula (X) are obtained, for example, when compounds of the formula (XXXVIII) 
in which
W, X, Y, Z, A, B, Q1 and Q2 are each as defined above are esterified (cf., for example, Organikum, 15th edition, Berlin, 1977, page 499) or alkylated (see Preparation Example).
The compounds of the formula (XXXVIII) 
in which
A, B, Q 1, Q2, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are novel but can be prepared by methods known in principle (see Preparation Example).
The 5-aryl-4-ketocarboxylic acids of the formula (XXXVIII) are obtained, for example, when 2-phenyl-3-oxo-adipic esters of the formula (XXXIX) 
in which
A, B, D1, D2, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above and R8 and R8xe2x80x2 each represent alkyl (in particular C1-C8-alkyl) are decarboxylated, if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of a base or acid (cf., for example, Organikum, 15th edition, Berlin, 1977, pages 519 to 521).
The compounds of the formula (XXXIX) 
in which
A, B, Q1, Q2, W, X, Y, Z, R8, R8xe2x80x2 are each as defined above are novel.
The compounds of the formula (XXXIX) are obtained, for example, when dicarboxylic monoester chlorides of the formula (XL), 
in which
A, B, Q1, Q2 and R8 are each as defined above and
Hal represents chlorine or bromine or carboxylic anhydrides of the formula (XLI-A) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, B, Q1 and Q2 are each as defined above are acylated with a phenyl acetic ester of the formula (XXXII) 
xe2x80x83in which
W, X, Y, Z and R8xe2x80x2 are each as defined above in the presence of a diluent and in the presence of a base (cf., for example, M. S. Chambers, E. J. Thomas, D. J. Williams, J. Chem. Soc. Chem. Commun., (1987), 1228, cf. also the Preparation Examples).
Some of the compounds of the formulae (XL) and (XLI-A) are known or commercially available compounds of organic chemistry, and/or they can be prepared in a simple manner by methods known in principle.
The compounds of the formula (XI) 
in which
A, B, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, W, X, Y, Z and R8 are each as defined above required as starting materials in the above process (H) are novel.
They can be prepared by methods known in principle.
The 6-aryl-5-ketocarboxylic esters of the formula (XI) are obtained, for example, when 6-aryl-5-ketocarboxylic acids of the formula (XLII) 
in which
A, B, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are esterified (cf., for example, Organikum, 15th edition, Berlin, 1977, page 499).
The compounds of the formula (XLII) 
in which
A, B, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are novel. They can be prepared by methods known in principle, for example by hydrolysing and decarboxylating substituted 2-phenyl-3-oxo-heptanedioic esters of the formula (XLIII) 
xe2x80x83in which
A, B, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above and
R8 and R8xe2x80x2 each represent alkyl (preferably C1-C6-alkyl), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of a base or acid (cf., for example, Organikum, 15th edition, Berlin, 1977, page 519 to 521) (see also Preparation Example).
The compounds of the formula (XLIII) 
in which
A, B, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, W, X, Y, Z, R8 and R8xe2x80x2 are each as defined above are novel. They can be obtained, for example, when dicarboxylic esters of the formula (XLIV), 
xe2x80x83in which
A, B, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6 and R8 are each as defined above are condensed with a substituted phenylacetic ester of the formula (XXXII) 
xe2x80x83in which
W, X, Y, Z und R8xe2x80x2 are each as defined above in the presence of a diluent and in the presence of a base (see also preparation example).
Some of the compounds of the formula (XLIV) are known, and/or they can be prepared by known processes.
Instead of the compounds of the formula (XLIV), it is also possible to employ the corresponding anhydrides. The reaction is then carried out as in the preparation of the compounds of the formula (X), where anhydrides of the formula (XLI-B) are employed as starting materials. Some compounds of the formula (XLI-B) are known, or commercially available, compounds. 
The compounds of the formula (XXXII) have already been described under the precursors for the process (B).
Compounds of the formula (XXXII) are also obtained, for example, by reacting substituted 1,1,1-trichloro-2-phenylethanes of the formula (XLV) 
in which
W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above initially with alkoxides (for example alkali metal alkoxides such as sodium methoxide or sodium ethoxide) in the presence of a diluent (for example the alcohol derived from the alkoxide) at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., preferably between 20xc2x0 C. and 120xc2x0 C., and subsequently with an acid (preferably an inorganic acid such as, for example, sulphuric acid) at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C. (cf. DE 3 314 249).
The compounds of the formula (XLV) are novel; they can be prepared by processes known in principle.
The compounds of the formula (XLV) are obtained, for example, when anilines of the formula (XLVI) 
in which
W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are reacted with vinylidene chloride (CH2xe2x95x90CCl2) in the presence of an alkyl nitrite of the formula (XLVII)
R21xe2x80x94ONOxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(XLVII)
in which
R21 represents alkyl, preferably C1-C6-alkyl, in the presence of copper(II) chloride and, if appropriate, in the presence of a diluent (for example an aliphatic nitrite such as acetonitrile), at a temperature of from xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. to 80xc2x0 C., preferably from 0xc2x0 C. to 60xc2x0 C.
The compounds of the formula (XLVII) are known compounds of organic chemistry. Copper(II) chloride and vinylidene chloride have been known for a long time and are commercially available.
Some of the anilines of the formula (XLVI) are novel.
The anilines of the formula (XLVI) are obtained, for example, when anilines of the formula (XLVI-a) 
in which
W, X and Y are each as defined above and
Zxe2x80x2 represents chlorine or bromine, preferably bromine, are reacted with boronic acids of the formula (XII) 
xe2x80x83in which
Z is as defined above in the presence of a solvent, a base and a catalyst (preferably a palladium complex, such as, for example, tetrakis(triphenylphosphine)palladium.
The anilines of the formula (XLVI-a) are known compounds, or they can generally be prepared by known methods.
Some of the compounds of the formulae (I-1xe2x80x2-a) to (I-8xe2x80x2-a) in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, W, X and Y are each as defined above and Zxe2x80x2 represents chlorine and bromine, preferably represents bromine, and which are required as starting materials in the above process (I) are known (WO 96/35 664, WO 97/02 243 and WO 98/05 638) or they can be prepared by the processes described therein or by processes (A) to (H)
Some of the boronic acids of the formula (XII) 
in which
Z is as defined above are commercially available, or they can be prepared in a simple manner by generally known processes.
The acyl halides of the formula (XIII), carboxylic anhydrides of the formula (XIV), chloroformic esters or chloroformic thioesters of the formula (XV), chloromonothioformic esters or chlorodithioformic esters of the formula (XVI), sulphonyl chlorides of the formula (XVII), phosphorus compounds of the formula (XVIII) and metal hydroxides, metal alkoxides or amines of the formulae (XIX) and (XX) and isocyanates of the formula (XXI) and carbamoyl chlorides of the formula (XXII) furthermore required as starting materials for carrying out the processes (J), (K), (L), (M), (N), (O) and (P) according to the invention are generally known compounds of organic or inorganic chemistry.
Moreover, the compounds of the formulae (VII), (VIII), (IX), (XIII) to (XXIII), (XXVI), (XXVIII), (XXX), (XXXVI), (XL), (XLI) and (XLVI) are known from the patent applications cited at the outset, and/or they can be prepared by the methods given therein.
The process (A) is characterized in that compounds of the formula (II) in which A, B, D, W, X, Y, Z and R8 are each as defined above are subjected to an intramolecular condensation in the presence of a base.
Suitable diluents for the process (A) according to the invention are all inert organic solvents. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as toluene and xylene, furthermore ethers, such as dibutyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, glycol dimethyl ether and diglycol dimethyl ether, moreover polar solvents, such as dimethyl sulphoxide, sulpholane, dimethylformamide and N-methyl-pyrrolidone, and also alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, iso-propanol, butanol, iso-butanol and tert-butanol.
Suitable bases (deprotonating agents) for carrying out the process (A) according to the invention are all customary proton acceptors. Preference is given to using alkali metal and alkaline earth metal oxides, hydroxides and carbonates, such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, magnesium oxide, calcium oxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate, which can also be employed in the presence of phase-transfer catalysts, such as, for example, triethylbenzylammonium chloride, tetrabutylammonium bromide, Adogen 464 (xe2x95x90methyltrialkyl(C8-C10)ammonium chloride) or TDA 1 (xe2x95x90tris-(methoxyethoxyethyl)-amine). Alkali metals such as sodium and potassium can also be used. Furthermore, alkali metal and alkaline earth metal amides and hydrides, such as sodium amide, sodium hydride and calcium hydride, and additionally also alkali metal alkoxides, such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide and potassium tert-butoxide can be employed.
When carrying out the process (A) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 250xc2x0 C., preferably between 50xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C.
The process (A) according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure.
When carrying out the process (A) according to the invention, the reaction components of the formula (II) and the deprotonating bases are generally employed in approximately double-equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to use a larger excess (up to 3 mol) of one component or the other.
The process (B) is characterized in that compounds of the formula (III) in which A, B, W, X, Y, Z and R8 are each as defined above are subjected to an intramolecular condensation in the presence of a diluent and in the presence of a base.
Suitable diluents for the process (B) according to the invention are all inert organic solvents. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as toluene and xylene, furthermore ethers, such as dibutyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, glycol dimethyl ether and diglycol dimethyl ether, moreover polar solvents, such as dimethyl sulphoxide, sulpholane, dimethylformamide and N-methyl-pyrrolidone, and also alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, iso-propanol, butanol, iso-butanol and tert-butanol.
Suitable bases (deprotonating agents) for carrying out the process (B) according to the invention are all customary proton acceptors. Preference is given to using alkali metal and alkaline earth metal oxides, hydroxides and carbonates, such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, magnesium oxide, calcium oxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate, which can also be employed in the presence of phase-transfer catalysts, such as, for example, triethylbenzylammonium chloride, tetrabutylammonium bromide, Adogen 464 (xe2x95x90methyltrialkyl(C8-C10)ammonium chloride) or TDA 1 (xe2x95x90tris-(methoxyethoxyethyl)-amine). Alkali metals such as sodium and potassium can also be used. Furthermore, alkali metal and alkaline earth metal amides and hydrides, such as sodium amide, sodium hydride and calcium hydride, and additionally also alkali metal alkoxides, such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide and potassium tert-butoxide, can be employed.
When carrying out the process (B) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 250xc2x0 C., preferably between 50xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C.
The process (B) according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure.
When carrying out the process (B) according to the invention, the reaction components of the formula (III) and the deprotonating bases are generally employed in approximately equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to use a relatively large excess (up to 3 mol) of one component or the other.
The process (C) is characterized in that compounds of the formula (IV) in which A, B, W, X, Y, Z and R8 are each as defined above are cyclized intramolecularly in the presence of an acid and, if appropriate, in the presence of a diluent.
Suitable diluents for the process (C) according to the invention are all inert organic solvents. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as toluene and xylene, furthermore halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane, chloroform, ethylene chloride, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, moreover polar solvents, such as dimethyl sulphoxide, sulpholane, dimethyl formamide and N-methyl-pyrrolidone. Furthermore, it is possible to employ alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, iso-propanol, butanol, isobutanol, tert-butanol.
If appropriate, the acid used can also serve as diluent.
Suitable acids for the process (C) according to the invention are all customary inorganic and organic acids, such as, for example, hydrohalic acids, sulphuric acid, alkyl, aryl and haloalkylsulphonic acids, in particular halogenated alkylcarboxylic acids, such as, for example, trifluoroacetic acid.
When carrying out the process (C) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 250xc2x0 C., preferably between 50xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C.
The process (C) according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure.
When carrying out the process (C) according to the invention, the reaction components of the formula (IV) and the acid are employed, for example, in equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible, if appropriate, to use the acid as solvent or as catalyst.
The processes (D-xcex1) and (D-xcex2) are characterized in that compounds of the formula (V) or (VI) in which W, X, Y, Z, R8 and Hal are each as defined above are reacted with compounds of the formula (VII) in which A and D are each as defined above, if appropriate in the presence of a base and if appropriate in the presence of a diluent.
Suitable diluents for the processes (D-xcex1) and (D-xcex2) according to the invention are all inert organic solvents. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as toluene and xylene, furthermore ethers, such as dibutyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, glycol dimethyl ether and diglycol dimethyl ether, moreover polar solvents, such as dimethyl sulphoxide, sulpholane, dimethylformamide and N-methyl-pyrrolidone, and also, only in the case where compounds of the formula (VI) are employed, alcohols such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, iso-propanol, butanol, iso-butanol and tert-butanol.
When compounds of the formula (V) are employed, suitable bases are inorganic bases, in particular alkali metal or alkaline earth metal carbonates such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or calcium carbonate, and also organic bases, such as, for example, pyridine or triethylamine, and when compounds of the formula (VI) are employed, alkali metal and alkaline earth metal oxides, hydroxides and carbonates, such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, magnesium hydroxide, calcium oxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate, which can also be employed in the presence of phase-transfer catalysts, such as, for example, triethylbenzylammonium chloride, tetrabutylammonium bromide, Adogen 464 (xe2x95x90methyltrialkyl(C8-C10)-ammonium chloride) or TDA 1 (xe2x95x90tris-(methoxyethoxyethyl)-amine), furthermore alkali metals, such as sodium or potassium, alkali metal amides and hydrides and alkaline earth metal amides and hydrides, such as sodium amide, sodium hydride and calcium hydride, and additionally alkali metal alkoxides, such as sodium methoxide and potassium tert-butoxide.
When carrying out the processes (D-xcex1) and (D-xcex2) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and 250xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C.
The processes (D-xcex1) and (D-xcex2) according to the invention are generally carried out under atmospheric pressure.
When carrying out the processes (D-xcex1) and (D-xcex2) according to the invention, the reaction components of the formulae (V) and (VII) or (VI) and (VII) and the deprotonating bases which are employed if appropriate are generally employed in approximately equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to use a relatively large excess (up to 3 mol) of one component or the other.
The process (E) according to the invention is characterized in that carbonyl compounds of the formula (VIII) or enol ethers thereof of the formula (VIII-a) are reacted with ketene acid halides of the formula (V) in the presence of a diluent and, if appropriate, in the presence of an acid acceptor.
Suitable diluents for the process (E) according to the invention are all inert organic solvents. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as toluene and xylene, furthermore ethers, such as dibutyl ether, glycol dimethyl ether and diglycol dimethyl ether, moreover polar solvents, such as dimethyl sulphoxide, sulpholane, dimethylformamide or N-methyl-pyrrolidone.
Suitable acid acceptors for carrying out the process variant E) according to the invention are all customary acid acceptors.
Preference is given to using tertiary amines, such as triethylamine, pyridine, diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicycloundecane (DBU), diazabicyclononene (DBN), Hxc3xcnig base and N,N-dimethyl-aniline.
When carrying out the process variant E) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. Advantageously, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 250xc2x0 C., preferably between 50xc2x0 C. and 220xc2x0 C.
The process (E) according to the invention is advantageously carried out under atmospheric pressure.
When carrying out the process (E) according to the invention, the reaction components of the formulae (VIII) and (V) in which A, D, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above and Hal represents halogen, and, if appropriate, the acid acceptors, are generally employed in approximately equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to use a relatively large excess (up to 5 mol) of one component or the other.
The process (F) according to the invention is characterized in that thioamides of the formula (IX) are reacted with ketene acid halides of the formula (V) in the presence of a diluent and, if appropriate, in the presence of an acid acceptor.
Suitable diluents for the process variant F) according to the invention are all inert organic solvents. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as toluene and xylene, furthermore ethers, such as dibutyl ether, glycol dimethyl ether and diglycol dimethyl ether, moreover polar solvents, such as dimethyl sulphoxide, sulpholane, dimethylformamide and N-methyl-pyrrolidone.
Suitable acid acceptors for carrying out the process (F) according to the invention are all customary acid acceptors.
Preference is given to using tertiary amines, such as triethylamine, pyridine, diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicycloundecane (DBU), diazabicyclononene (DBN), Hxc3xcnig base and N,N-dimethyl-aniline.
When carrying out the process (F) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. Advantageously, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 250xc2x0 C., preferably between 20xc2x0 C. and 220xc2x0 C.
The process (F) according to the invention is advantageously carried out under atmospheric pressure.
When carrying out the process (F) according to the invention, the reaction components of the formulae (IX) and (V) in which A, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above and Hal represents halogen, and, if appropriate, the acid acceptors, are generally employed in approximately equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to use a relatively large excess (up to 5 mol) of one component or the other.
The process (G) is characterized in that compounds of the formula (X) in which A, B, Q1, Q2, W, Y, Z and R8 are each as defined above are subjected to an intramolecular condensation in the presence of a base.
Suitable diluents for the process (G) according to the invention are all organic solvents which are inert towards the reaction participants. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as toluene and xylene, furthermore ethers, such as dibutyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, glycol dimethyl ether and diglycol dimethyl ether, moreover polar solvents, such as dimethyl sulphoxide, sulpholane, dimethylformamide and N-methyl-pyrrolidone. It is furthermore possible to use alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, iso-propanol, butanol, isobutanol, tert-butanol.
Suitable bases (deprotonating agents) for carrying out the process (G) according to the invention are all customary proton acceptors. Preference is given to using alkali metal and alkaline earth metal oxides, hydroxides and carbonates, such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, magnesium oxide, calcium oxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate, which can also be employed in the presence of phase-transfer catalysts, such as, for example, triethylbenzylammonium chloride, tetrabutylammonium bromide, Adogen 464 (methyltrialkyl(C8-C10)ammonium chloride) or TDA 1 (tris-(methoxyethoxyethyl)-amine). Alkali metals such as sodium or potassium can also be used. Furthermore, alkali metal and alkaline earth metal amides and hydrides, such as sodium amide, sodium hydride and calcium hydride, and additionally also alkali metal alkoxides, such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide and potassium tert-butoxide, can be employed.
When carrying the process (G) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9275xc2x0 C. and 250xc2x0 C., preferably between xe2x88x9250xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C.
The process (G) according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure.
When carrying out the process (G) according to the invention, the reaction components of the formula (X) and the deprotonating bases are generally employed in approximately equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to use a relatively large excess (up to 3 mol) of one component or the other.
The process (H) is characterized in that compounds of the formula (XI) in which A, B, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, W, X, Y, Z and R8 are each as defined above are subjected to an intramolecular condensation in the presence of bases.
Suitable diluents for the process (H) according to the invention are all organic solvents which are inert towards the reaction participants. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as toluene and xylene, furthermore ethers, such as dibutyl ether, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, glycol dimethyl ether and diglycol dimethyl ether, moreover polar solvents, such as dimethyl sulphoxide, sulpholane, dimethylformamide and N-methyl-pyrrolidone. Alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, propanol, iso-propanol, butanol, isobutanol and tert-butanol can also be used.
Suitable bases (deprotonating agents) for carrying out the process (H) according to the invention are all customary proton acceptors. Preference is given to using alkali metal and alkaline earth metal oxides, hydroxides and carbonates, such as sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, magnesium oxide, calcium oxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate, which can also be employed in the presence of phase-transfer catalysts, such as, for example, triethylbenzylammonium chloride, tetrabutylammonium bromide, Adogen 464 (methyltrialkyl(C8-C 10)ammonium chloride) or TDA 1 (tris-(methoxyethoxyethyl)-amine). Alkali metals such as sodium and potassium can also be used. Furthermore, alkali metal and alkaline earth metal amides and hydrides, such as sodium amide, sodium hydride and calcium hydride, and additionally also alkali metal alkoxides, such as sodium methoxide, sodium ethoxide and potassium tert-butoxide, can be employed.
When carrying the process (H) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and 250xc2x0 C., preferably between 50xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C.
The process (H) according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure.
When carrying out the process (H) according to the invention, the reaction components of the formula (XII) and the deprotonating bases are generally employed in approximately equimolar amounts. However, it is also possible to use a relatively large excess (up to 3 mol) of one component or the other.
For carrying out the process (I) according to the invention, palladium(O) complexes are suitable as catalysts. Tetrakis-(triphenylphosphine)palladium, for example, is preferred. Palladium(II) compounds, for example PdCl2, may also be used if appropriate.
Suitable acid acceptors for carrying out the process (I) according to the invention are inorganic or organic bases. These preferably include alkaline earth metal or alkali metal hydroxides, acetates, carbonates or bicarbonates, such as, for example, sodium hydroxide, potassium hydroxide, barium hydroxide or ammonium hydroxide, sodium acetate, potassium acetate, calcium acetate or ammonium acetate, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate or ammonium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate or potassium bicarbonate, alkali metal fluorides, such as, for example caesium fluoride, and also tertiary amines, such as trimethylamine, triethylamine, tributylamine, N,N-dimethylaniline, N,N-dimethylbenzylamine, pyridine, N-methylpiperidine, N-methylmorpholine, N,N-dimethylaminopyridine, diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicyclononene (DBN) or diazabicycloundecene (DBU).
Suitable diluents for carrying out the process (I) according to the invention are water, organic solvents and any mixtures thereof. Examples include: aliphatic, alicyclic or aromatic hydrocarbons, such as, for example, petroleum ether, hexane, heptane, cyclohexane, methylcyclohexane, benzene, toluene, xylene or decalin; halogenated hydrocarbons, such as, for example, chlorobenzene, dichlorobenzene, methylene chloride, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, dichloroethane, trichloroethane or tetrachloroethylene; ethers, such as diethyl ether, diisopropyl ether, methyl t-butyl ether, methyl t-amyl ether, dioxane, tetrahydrofuran, 1,2-dimethoxyethane, 1,2-diethoxyethane, diethylene glycol dimethyl ether or anisole; alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, n- or i-propanol, n-, iso-, sec- or tert-butanol, ethanediol, propane-1,2-diol, ethoxyethanol, methoxyethanol, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether; water.
The reaction temperature in the process (I) according to the invention can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between 0xc2x0 C. and +140xc2x0 C., preferably between 50xc2x0 C. and +100xc2x0 C.
When carrying out the process (I) according to the invention, boronic acid of the formula (XII) in which Z is as defined above and compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-8-a) in which A, B, D, Q1, Q2, Q3, Q4, Q5, Q6, W, X, Y and Z are each as defined above are employed in a molar ratio of from 1:1 to 3:1, preferably from 1:1 to 2:1. In general, 0.005 to 0.5 mol, preferably 0.01 mol to 0.1 mol, of catalyst is employed per mole of the compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-8-a). The base is usually employed in excess.
The process (J-xcex1) is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-8-a) are in each case reacted with carbonyl halides of the formula (XIII), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
Suitable diluents for the process (J-xcex1) according to the invention are all solvents which are inert towards the acyl halides. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as benzine, benzene, toluene, xylene and tetralin, furthermore halogenated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, chlorobenzene and o-dichlorobenzene, moreover ketones, such as acetone and methyl isopropyl ketone, furthermore ethers, such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran and dioxane, additionally carboxylic esters, such as ethyl acetate, and also strongly polar solvents, such as dimethyl sulphoxide and sulpholane. The hydrolytic stability of the acyl halide permitting, the reaction can also be carried out in the presence of water.
Suitable acid binders for the reaction according to the process (J-xcex1) according to the invention are all customary acid acceptors. Preference is given to using tertiary amines, such as triethylamine, pyridine, diazabicyclooctane (DABCO), diazabicyclo-undecene (DBU), diazabicyclononene (DBN), Hxc3xcnig base and N,N-dimethyl-aniline, furthermore alkaline earth metal oxides, such as magnesium oxide and calcium oxide, moreover alkali metal and alkaline earth metal carbonates, such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate, and also alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide.
The reaction temperatures in the process (J-xcex1) according to the invention can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
When carrying out the process (J-xcex1) according to the invention, the starting materials of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-8-a) and the carbonyl halide of the formula (XIII) are generally in each case employed in approximately equivalent amounts. However, it is also possible to employ a relatively large excess (up to 5 mol) of the carbonyl halide. Work-up is carried out by customary methods.
The process (J-xcex2) is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-8-a) are reacted with carboxylic anhydrides of the formula (XIV), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
Preferred diluents for the process (J-xcex2) according to the invention are those diluents which are also preferred when acyl halides are used. Otherwise, it is also possible for a carboxylic anhydride employed in excess to act simultaneously as a diluent.
In the process (J-xcex2), acid binders which are added, if appropriate, are preferably those acid binders which are also preferred when acyl halides are used.
In the process (J-xcex2) according to the invention, the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. In general, the reaction is carried out at temperatures between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +150xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C.
When carrying out the process (J-xcex2) according to the invention, the starting materials of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-8-a) and the carboxylic anhydride of the formula (XIV) are generally each employed in approximately equivalent amounts. However, it is also possible to use a relatively large excess (up to 5 mol) of the carboxylic anhydride. Work-up is carried out by customary methods.
In general, the adopted procedure is to remove diluent and excess carboxylic anhydride and also the carboxylic acid formed by distillation or by washing with an organic solvent or with water.
The process (K) is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1a) to (I-8-a) are in each case reacted with chloroformic esters or chloroformic thiol esters of the formula (XV), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
Suitable acid binders for the reaction according to the process (K) according to the invention are all customary acid acceptors. Preference is given to using tertiary amines, such as triethylamine, pyridine, DABCO, DBU, DBA, Hxc3xcnig base and N,N-dimethyl-aniline, furthermore alkaline earth metal oxides, such as magnesium oxide and calcium oxide, moreover alkali metal carbonates and alkaline earth metal carbonates, such as sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate and calcium carbonate, and also alkali metal hydroxides such as sodium hydroxide and potassium hydroxide.
Suitable diluents for the process (K) according to the invention are all solvents which are inert towards the chloroformic esters or chloroformic thiol esters. Preference is given to using hydrocarbons, such as benzine, benzene, toluene, xylene and tetralin, furthermore halogenated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride, chloroform, carbon tetrachloride, chlorobenzene and o-dichlorobenzene, moreover ketones, such as acetone and methyl isopropyl ketone, furthermore ethers, such as diethyl ether, tetrahydrofuran and dioxane, additionally carboxylic esters, such as ethyl acetate, and also strongly polar solvents, such as dimethyl sulphoxide and sulpholane.
When carrying out the process (K) according to the invention the reaction temperatures can be varied within a relatively wide range. If the reaction is carried out in the presence of a diluent and an acid binder, the reaction temperatures are generally between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and +100xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The process (K) according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure.
When carrying out the process (K) according to the invention, the starting materials of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-8-a) and the appropriate chloroformic ester or chloroformic thiol ester of the formula (XV) are generally in each case employed in approximately equivalent amounts. However, it is also possible to employ a relatively large excess (up to 2 mol) of one component or the other. Work-up is carried out by customary methods. In general, precipitated salts are removed and the reaction mixture that remains is concentrated by stripping off the diluent.
The process (L) according to the invention is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-8-a) are in each case reacted with compounds of the formula (XVI) in the presence of a diluent and, if appropriate, in the presence of an acid binder.
In the preparation process (L), approximately 1 mol of chloromonothioformic ester or chlorodithioformic ester of the formula (XVI) is reacted per mole of starting material of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-8-a), at from 0 to 120xc2x0 C., preferably from 20 to 60xc2x0 C.
Suitable diluents which are added if appropriate are all inert polar organic solvents, such as ethers, amides, sulphones, sulphoxides, but also halogenoalkanes.
Preference is given to using dimethyl sulphoxide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide or methylene chloride.
If, in a preferred embodiment, the enolate salt of the compounds (I-1-a) to (I-8-a) is prepared by addition of strong deprotonating agents, such as, for example, sodium hydride or potassium tert-butoxide, it is not necessary to add further acid binders.
If acid binders are employed, these are customary inorganic or organic bases, for example sodium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, pyridine, triethylamine.
The reaction can be carried out at atmospheric pressure or under elevated pressure and is preferably carried out at atmospheric pressure. Work-up is carried out by customary methods.
The process (M) according to the invention is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-8-a) are in each case reacted with sulphonyl chlorides of the formula (XVII), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
In the preparation process (M), approximately 1 mol of sulphonyl chloride of the formula (XVII) is reacted per mole of starting material of the formula (I-1-a) to (I-8-a), at from xe2x88x9220 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably at from 20 to 70xc2x0 C.
Suitable diluents which are added if appropriate are all inert polar organic solvents, such as ethers, amides, nitriles, sulphones, sulphoxides or halogenated hydrocarbons, such as methylene chloride.
Preference is given to using dimethyl sulphoxide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide, methylene chloride.
If, in a preferred embodiment, the enolate salt of the compounds (I-1-a) to (I-8-a) is prepared by addition of strong deprotonating agents (such as, for example, sodium hydride or potassium tert-butoxide), it is not necessary to add further acid binders.
If acid binders are employed, these are customary inorganic or organic bases, for example sodium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, pyridine, triethylamine.
The reaction can be carried out at atmospheric pressure or under elevated pressure and is preferably carried out at atmospheric pressure. Work-up is carried out by customary methods.
The process (N) according to the invention is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-8-a) are in each case reacted with phosphorus compounds of the formula (XVIII), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
In the preparation process (N), 1 to 2, preferably 1 to 1.3, mol of the phosphorus compound of the formula (XVIII) are reacted per mole of the compounds (I-1-a) to (I-8-a) at temperatures between xe2x88x9240xc2x0 C. and 150xc2x0 C., preferably between xe2x88x9210 and 110xc2x0 C., to give compounds of the formulae (I-1-e) to (I-8-e).
Suitable solvents which are added if appropriate are all inert polar organic solvents, such as ethers, amides, nitriles, alcohols, sulphides, sulphones, sulphoxides, etc.
Preference is given to using acetonitrile, dimethyl sulphoxide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide, methylene chloride.
Suitable acid binders which are added if appropriate are customary inorganic or organic bases such as hydroxides, carbonates or amines. Examples include sodium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, pyridine, triethylamine.
The reaction can be carried out at atmospheric pressure or under elevated pressure and is preferably carried out at atmospheric pressure. Work-up is carried out by customary methods of organic chemistry. The resulting end products are preferably purified by crystallization, chromatographic purification or by so-called xe2x80x9cincipient distillationxe2x80x9d, i.e. removal of the volatile components under reduced pressure.
The process (O) is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-8-a) are reacted with metal hydroxides or metal alkoxides of the formula (XIX) or amines of the formula (XX), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent.
Preferred diluents for the process (O) according to the invention are ethers, such as tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, diethyl ether, or else alcohols, such as methanol, ethanol, isopropanol, but also water.
The process (O) according to the invention is generally carried out under atmospheric pressure.
The reaction temperatures are generally between xe2x88x9220xc2x0 C. and 100xc2x0 C., preferably between 0xc2x0 C. and 50xc2x0 C.
The process (P) according to the invention is characterized in that compounds of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-8-a) are in each case reacted with (P-xcex1) compounds of the formula (XXI), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of a catalyst, or (P-xcex2) with compounds of the formula (XXII), if appropriate in the presence of a diluent and if appropriate in the presence of an acid binder.
In the preparation process (P-xcex1), approximately 1 mol of isocyanate of the formula (XXI) is reacted per mole of starting material of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-8-a), at from 0 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably at from 20 to 50xc2x0 C.
Suitable diluents which are added if appropriate are all inert organic solvents, such as ethers, amides, nitriles, sulphones, sulphoxides.
If appropriate, catalysts may be added to accelerate the reaction. Very advantageously, the catalysts which are employed are organotin compounds, such as, for example, dibutyltin dilaurate. The reaction is preferably carried out at atmospheric pressure.
In the preparation process (P-xcex2), approximately 1 mol of carbamoyl chloride of the formula (XXII) is reacted per mole of starting material of the formulae (I-1-a) to (I-8-a), at from xe2x88x9220 to 150xc2x0 C., preferably from 0 to 70xc2x0 C.
Suitable diluents which are added if appropriate are all inert polar organic solvents, such as ethers, amides, sulphones, sulphoxides or halogenated hydrocarbons.
Preference is given to using dimethyl sulphoxide, tetrahydrofuran, dimethylformamide or methylene chloride.
If, in a preferred embodiment, the enolate salt of the compounds (I-1-a) to (I-8-a) is prepared by addition of strong deprotonating agents (such as, for example, sodium hydride or potassium tert-butoxide), it is not necessary to add further acid binders.
If acid binders are employed, these are customary inorganic or organic bases, for example sodium hydroxide, sodium carbonate, potassium carbonate, triethylamine or pyridine.
The reaction can be carried out at atmospheric pressure or under elevated pressure and is preferably carried out at atmospheric pressure. Work-up is carried out by customary methods.
The active compounds are suitable for controlling animal pests, preferably arthropods and nematodes, in particular insects and arachnids, which are encountered in agriculture, in forestry, in the protection of stored products and of materials, and in the hygiene field. They are active against normally sensitive and resistant species and against all or some stages of development. The abovementioned pests include:
From the order of the Isopoda, for example, Oniscus asellus, Armadillidium vulgare and Porcellio scaber. 
From the order of the Diplopoda, for example, Blaniulus guttulatus. 
From the order of the Chilopoda, for example, Geophilus carpophagus and Scutigera spec.
From the order of the Symphyla, for example, Scutigerella immaculata. 
From the order of the Thysanura, for example, Lepisma saccharina. 
From the order of the Collembola, for example, Onychiurus armatus. 
From the order of the Orthoptera, for example, Blatta orientalis, Periplaneta americana, Leucophaea maderae, Blattella germanica, Acheta domesticus, Gryllotalpa spp., Locusta migratoria migratorioides, Melanoplus differentialis and Schistocerca gregaria. 
From the order of the Dermaptera, for example, Forficula auricularia. 
From the order of the Isoptera, for example, Reticulitermes spp.
From the order of the Anoplura, for example, Phylloxera vastatrix, Pemphigus spp., Pediculus humanus corporis, Haematopinus spp. and Linognathus spp.
From the order of the Mallophaga, for example, Trichodectes spp. and Damalinea spp.
From the order of the Thysanoptera, for example, Frankliniella occidentalis, Hercinothrips femoralis, Thrips palmi, and Thrips tabaci. 
From the order of the Heteroptera, for example, Eurygaster spp., Dysdercus intermedius, Piesma quadrata, Cimex lectularius, Rhodnius prolixus and Triatoma spp. 
From the order of the Homoptera, for example, Aleurodes brassicae, Bemisia tabaci, Trialeurodes vaporariorum, Aphis gossypii, Brevicoryne brassicae, Cryptomyzus ribis, Aphis fabae, Doralis pomi, Eriosoma lanigerum, Hyalopterus arundinis, Macrosiphum avenae, Myzus spp., Phorodon humuli, Rhopalosiphum padi, Empoasca spp., Euscelis bilobatus, Nephotettix cincticeps, Lecanium corni, Saissetia oleae, Laodelphax striatellus, Nilaparvata lugens, Aonidiella aurantii, Aspidiotus hederae, Pseudococcus spp. and Psylla spp.
From the order of the Lepidoptera, for example, Pectinophora gossypiella, Bupalus piniarius, Cheimatobia brumata, Lithocolletis blancardella, Hyponomeuta padella, Plutella maculipennis, Malacosoma neustria, Euproctis chrysorrhoea, Lymantria spp., Bucculatrix thurberiella, Phyllocnistis citrella, Agrotis spp., Euxoa spp., Feltia spp., Earias insulana, Heliothis spp., Spodoptera exigua, Mamestra brassicae, Panolis flammea, Prodenia litura, Spodoptera spp., Trichoplusia ni, Carpocapsa pomonella, Pieris spp., Chilo spp., Pyrausta nubilalis, Ephestia kuehniella, Galleria mellonella, Tineola bisselliella, Tinea pellionella, Hofmannophila pseudospretella, Cacoecia podana, Capua reticulana, Choristoneura fumiferana, Clysia ambiguella, Homona magnanima and Tortrix viridana. 
From the order of the Coleoptera, for example, Anobium punctatum, Rhizopertha dominica, Acanthoscelides obtectus, Acanthoscelides obtectus, Hylotrupes bajulus, Agelastica alni, Leptinotarsa decemlineata, Phaedon cochleariae, Diabrotica spp., Psylliodes chrysocephala, Epilachna varive stis, Atomaria spp., Oryzaephilus surinamensis, Antho nomus spp., Sitophilus spp., Otiorrhynchus sulcatus, Cosmopolites sordidus, Ceuthorrhynchus assimilis, Hypera postica, Dermestes spp., Trogoderma spp., Anthrenus spp., Attagenus spp., Lyctus spp., Meligethes aeneus, Ptinus spp., Niptus hololeucus, Gibbium psylloides, Tribolium spp., Tenebrio molitor, Agriotes spp., Cono derus spp., Melolontha melolontha, Amphimallon solsti tialis and Costelytra zealandica. 
From the order of the Hymenoptera, for example, Diprion spp., Hoplocampa spp., Lasius spp., Monomorium pharaonis and Vespa spp.
From the order of the Diptera, for example, Aedes spp., Anopheles spp., Culex spp., Drosophila melanogaster, Musca spp., Fannia spp., Calliphora erythrocephala, Lucilia spp., Chrysomyia spp., Cuterebra spp., Gastrophilus spp., Hyppobosca spp., Liriomyza spp., Stomoxys spp., Oestrus spp., Hypoderma spp., Tabanus spp., Tannia spp., Bibio hortulanus, Oscinella frit, Phorbia spp., Pegomyia hyoscyami, Ceratitis capitata, Dacus oleae and Tipula paludosa. 
From the order of the Siphonaptera, for example, Xenopsylla cheopis and Ceratophyllus spp.
From the order of the Arachnida, for example, Scorpio maurus and Latrodectus mactans. 
From the order of the Acarina, for example, Acarus siro, Argas spp., Ornithodoros spp., Dermanyssus gallinae, Eriophyes ribis, Phyllocoptruta oleivora, Boophilus spp., Rhipicephalus spp., Amblyomma spp., Hyalomma spp., Ixodes spp., Psoroptes spp., Chorioptes spp., Sarcoptes spp., Tarsonemus spp., Bryobia praetiosa, Panonychus spp. and Tetranychus spp.
The active compounds according to the invention have high insecticidal and acaricidal activity after foliar and soil application.
They can be employed particularly successfully against insects which are harmful to plants, such as, for example, against the larvae of the mustard beetle (Phaedon cochleariae) or against the larvae of the green rice leafhopper (Nephotettix cincticeps) and against the larvae of the green peach aphid (Myzus persicae).
The active compounds according to the invention can furthermore be used as defoliants, desiccants, haulm killers and, especially, as weedkillers. By weeds, in the broadest sense, there are to be understood all plants which grow in locations where they are undesired. Whether the substances according to the invention act as total or selective herbicides depends essentially on the amount used.
The dosages of the active compounds according to the invention necessary for combating weeds are between 0.001 and 10 kg/ha, preferably between 0.005 and 5 kg/ha.
The active compounds according to the invention can be used, for example, in connection with the following plants:
Dicotyledonous weeds of the genera: Sinapis, Lepidium, Galium, Stellaria, Matricaria, Anthemis, Galinsoga, Chenopodium, Urtica, Senecio, Amaranthus, Portulaca, Xanthium, Convolvulus, Ipomoea, Polygonum, Sesbania, Ambrosia, Cirsium, Carduus, Sonchus, Solanum, Rorippa, Rotala, Lindernia, Lamium, Veronica, Abutilon, Emex, Datura, Viola, Galeopsis, Papaver, Centaurea, Trifolium, Ranunculus and Taraxacum.
Dicotyledonous cultures of the genera: Gossypium, Glycine, Beta, Daucus, Phaseolus, Pisum, Solanum, Linum, Ipomoea, Vicia, Nicotiana, Lycopersicon, Arachis, Brassica, Lactuca, Cucumis and Cucurbita.
Monocotyledonous weeds of the genera: Echinochloa, Setaria, Panicum, Digitaria, Phleum, Poa, Festuca, Eleusine, Brachiaria, Lolium, Bromus, Avena, Cyperus, Sorghum, Agropyron, Cycnodon, Monochoria, Fimbristylis, Sagittaria, Eleocharis, Scirpus, Paspalum, Ischaemum, Sphenoclea, Dactyloctenium, Agrostis, Alopecurus and Apera.
Monocotyledonous cultures of the genera: Oryza, Zea, Triticum, Hordeum, Avena, Secale, Sorghum, Panicum, Saccharum, Ananas, Asparagus and Allium.
However, the use of the active compounds according to the invention is in no way restricted to these genera, but also extends in the same manner to other plants.
The compounds are suitable, depending on the concentration, for the total combating of weeds, for example on industrial terrain and rail tracks, and on paths and squares with or without tree plantings. Equally, the compounds can be employed for combating weeds in perennial cultures, for example afforestations, decorative tree plantings, orchards, vineyards, citrus groves, nut orchards, banana plantations, coffee plantations, tea plantations, rubber plantations, oil palm plantations, cocoa plantations, soft fruit plantings and hop fields, on ornamental and sports lawns and meadow areas and for the selective combating of weeds in annual cultures.
The active compounds according to the invention are particularly suitable for selectively controlling monocotyledonous weeds in dicotyledonous crops by the pre- and post-emergence method. For example, they can be employed very successfully for controlling harmful grasses in cotton or sugar beet.
The active compounds can be converted into the customary formulations, such as solutions, emulsions, wettable powders, suspensions, powders, dusting agents, pastes, soluble powders, granules, suspension-emulsion concentrates, natural and synthetic materials impregnated with active compound, and very fine capsules in polymeric substances.
These formulations are produced in a known manner, for example by mixing the active compounds with extenders, that is liquid solvents and/or solid carriers, optionally with the use of surface-active agents, that is emulsifying agents and/or dispersing agents and/or foam-forming agents.
In the case of the use of water as an extender, organic solvents can, for example, also be used as auxiliary solvents. As liquid solvents, there are suitable, in the main, aromatics, such as xylene, toluene or alkylnaphthalenes, chlorinated aromatics and chlorinated aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as chlorobenzenes, chloroethylenes or methylene chloride, aliphatic hydrocarbons, such as cyclohexane or paraffins, for example petroleum fractions, mineral and vegetable oils, alcohols, such as butanol or glycol, as well as their ethers and esters, ketones, such as acetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone or cyclohexanone, strongly polar solvents, such as dimethylformamide and dimethyl sulphoxide, as well as water.
As solid carriers the following are suitable:
for example, ammonium salts and ground natural minerals, such as kaolins, clays, talc, chalk, quartz, attapulgite, montmorillonite or diatomaceous earth, and ground synthetic minerals, such as highly disperse silica, alumina and silicates; as solid carriers for granules there are suitable, for example, crushed and fractionated natural rocks such as calcite, marble, pumice, sepiolite and dolomite, as well as synthetic granules of inorganic and organic meals, and granules of organic material such as sawdust, coconut shells, maize cobs and tobacco stalks; as emulsifying and/or foam-forming agents there are suitable, for example, non-ionic and anionic emulsifiers, such as polyoxyethylene fatty acid esters, polyoxyethylene fatty alcohol ethers, for example alkylaryl polyglycol ethers, alkyl sulphonates, alkyl sulphates, aryl sulphonates as well as albumen hydrolysis products; as dispersing agents there are suitable, for example, lignin-sulphite waste liquors and methylcellulose.
Tackifiers such as carboxymethylcellulose and natural and synthetic polymers in the form of powders, granules or latexes, such as gum arabic, polyvinyl alcohol and polyvinyl acetate, as well as natural phospholipids, such as cephalins and lecithins, and synthetic phospholipids, can be used in the formulations. Further additives can be mineral and vegetable oils.
It is possible to use colorants such as inorganic pigments, for example iron oxide, titanium oxide and Prussian Blue, and organic dyestuffs, such as alizarin dyestuffs, azo dyestuffs and metal phthalocyanine dyestuffs, and trace nutrients such as salts of iron, manganese, boron, copper, cobalt, molybdenum and zinc.
The formulations in general contain between 0.1 and 95% by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.5 and 90%, and additionally preferably extenders and/or surfactants.
The active compound according to the invention can be present in its commercially available formulations and in the use forms prepared from these formulations as a mixture with other active compounds, such as insecticides, baits, sterilizing agents, acaricides, nematicides, fungicides, growth-regulating substances or herbicides. The insecticides include, for example, phosphoric acid esters, carbamates, carboxylic acid esters, chlorinated hydrocarbons, phenylureas, substances produced by microorganisms, and the like.
Particularly favourable mixing partners are, for example, the following:
Fungicides
2-aminobutane; 2-anilino-4-methyl-6-cyclopropyl-pyrimidine; 2xe2x80x2,6xe2x80x2-dibromo-2-methyl-4xe2x80x2-trifluoromethoxy-4xe2x80x2-trifluoro-methyl-1,3-thiazole-5-carboxanilide; 2,6-dichloro-N-(4-trifluoromethylbenzyl)-benzamide; (E)-2-methoxyimino-N-methyl-2-(2-phenoxyphenyl)-acetamide; 8-hydroxyquinoline sulphate; methyl (E)-2-{2-[6-(2-cyanophenoxy)-pyrimidin-4-yloxy]-phenyl }-3-methoxyacrylate; methyl (E)-methoximino[alpha-(o-tolyloxy)-o-tolyl]acetate; 2-phenylphenol (OPP), aldimorph, ampropylfos, anilazine, azaconazole,
benalaxyl, benodanil, benomyl, binapacryl, biphenyl, bitertanol, blasticidin-S, bromuconazole, bupirimate, buthiobate, calcium polysulphide, captafol, captan, carbendazim, carboxin, quinomethionate, chloroneb, chloropicrin, chlorothalonil, chlozolinate, cufraneb, cymoxanil, cyproconazole, cyprofuram,
dichlorophen, diclobutrazol, diclofluanid, diclomezin, dicloran, diethofencarb, difenoconazole, dimethirimol, dimethomorph, diniconazole, dinocap, diphenylamine, dipyrithion, ditalimfos, dithianon, dodine, drazoxolon, edifenphos, epoxyconazole, ethirimol, etridiazole,
fenarimol, fenbuconazole, fenfuram, fenitropan, fenpiclonil, fenpropidin, fenpropimorph, fentin acetate, fentin hydroxide, ferbam, ferimzone, fluazinam, fludioxonil, fluoromide, fluquinconazole, flusilazole, flusulfamide, flutolanil, flutriafol, folpet, fosetyl-aluminium, fthalide, fuberidazole, furalaxyl, furmecyclox, guazatine,
hexachlorobenzene, hexaconazole, hymexazol, imazalil, imibenconazole, iminoctadine, iprobenfos (IBP), iprodione, isoprothiolane, kasugamycin, copper preparations such as copper hydroxide, copper naphthenate, copper oxychloride, copper sulphate, copper oxide, oxine-copper and Bordeaux mixture, mancopper, mancozeb, maneb, mepanipyrim, mepronil, metalaxyl, metconazole, methasulfocarb, methfuroxam, metiram, metsulfovax, myclobutanil, nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, nitrothal-isopropyl, nuarimol,
ofurace, oxadixyl, oxamocarb, oxycarboxin,
pefurazoate, penconazole, pencycuron, phosdiphen, phthalide, pimaricin, piperalin, polycarbamate, polyoxin, probenazole, prochloraz, procymidone, propamocarb, propiconazole, propineb, pyrazophos, pyrifenox, pyrimethanil, pyroquilon,
quintozene (PCNB),
sulphur and sulphur preparations,
tebuconazole, tecloftalam, tecnazene, tetraconazole, thiabendazole, thicyofen, thiophanate-methyl, thiram, tolclophos-methyl, tolylfluanid, triadimefon, triadimenol, triazoxide, trichlamide, tricyclazole, tridemorph, triflumizole, triforine, triticonazole, validamycin A, vinclozolin,
zineb, ziram
Bactericides
bronopol, dichlorophen, nitrapyrin, nickel dimethyldithiocarbamate, kasugamycin, octhilinon, furancarboxylic acid, oxytetracyclin, probenazol, streptomycin, tecloftalam, copper sulphate and other copper preparations.
Insecticides/Acaricides/Nematicides
abamectin, AC 303 630, acephate, acrinathrin, alanycarb, aldicarb, alphamethrin, amitraz, avermectin, AZ 60541, azadirachtin, azinphos A, azinphos M, azocyclotin, Bacillus thuringiensis, bendiocarb, benfuracarb, bensultap, betacyfluthrin, bifenthrin, BPMC, brofenprox, bromophos A, bufencarb, buprofezin, butocarboxim, butylpyridaben,
cadusafos, carbaryl, carbofuran, carbophenothion, carbosulfan, cartap, CGA 157 419, CGA 184699, chloethocarb, chlorethoxyfos, chlorfenvinphos, chlorfluazuron, chlormephos, chlorpyrifos, chlorpyrifos M, cis-resmethrin, clocythrin, clofentezine, cyanophos, cycloprothrin, cyfluthrin, cyhalothrin, cyhexatin, cypermethrin, cyromazine,
deltamethrin, demeton M, demeton S, demeton-S-methyl, diafenthiuron, diazinon, dichlofenthion, dichlorvos, dicliphos, dicrotophos, diethion, diflubenzuron, dimethoate, dimethylvinphos, dioxathion, disulfoton,
edifenphos, emamectin, esfenvalerate, ethiofencarb, ethion, ethofenprox, ethoprophos, etrimphos,
fenamiphos, fenazaquin, fenbutatin oxide, fenitrothion, fenobucarb, fenothiocarb, fenoxycarb, fenpropathrin, fenpyrad, fenpyroximate, fenthion, fenvalerate, fipronil, fluazinam, flucycloxuron, flucythrinate, flufenoxuron, flufenprox, fluvalinate, fonophos, formothion, fosthiazate, fubfenprox, furathiocarb, HCH, heptenophos, hexaflumuron, hexythiazox, imidacloprid, iprobenfos, isazophos, isofenphos, isoprocarb, isoxathion, ivermectin, lambda-cyhalothrin, lufenuron,
malathion, mecarbam, mevinphos, mesulfenphos, metaldehyde, methacrifos, methamidophos, methidathion, methiocarb, methomyl, metolcarb, milbemectin, monocrotophos, moxidectin,
naled, NC 184, NI 25, nitenpyram,
omethoate, oxamyl, oxydemethon M, oxydeprofos,
parathion A, parathion M, permethrin, phenthoate, phorate, phosalone, phosmet, phosphamidon, phoxim, pirimicarb, pirimiphos M, pirimiphos A, profenofos, promecarb, propaphos, propoxur, prothiofos, prothoate, pymetrozin, pyrachlophos, pyridaphenthion, pyresmethrin, pyrethrum, pyridaben, pyrimidifen, pyriproxifen,
quinalphos,
RH 5992,
salithion, sebufos, silafluofen, sulfotep, sulprofos, tebufenozid, tebufenpyrad, tebupirimiphos, teflubenzuron, tefluthrin, temephos, terbam, terbufos, tetrachlorvinphos, thiafenox, thiodicarb, thiofanox, thiomethon, thionazin, thuringiensin, tralomethrin, triarathen, triazophos, triazuron, trichlorfon, triflumuron, trimethacarb,
vamidothion, XMC, xylylcarb, YI 5301/5302, zetamethrin.
Herbicides
for example anilides, such as, for example, diflufenican and propanil; arylcarboxylic acids such as, for example, dichloropicolinic acid, dicamba and picloram; aryloxyalkanoic acids, such as, for example, 2,4 D, 2,4 DB, 2,4 DP, fluroxypyr, MCPA, MCPP and triclopyr; aryloxy-phenoxy-alkanoic acid esters, such as, for example, diclofop-methyl, fenoxaprop-ethyl, fluazifop-butyl, haloxyfop-methyl and quizalofop-ethyl; azinones, such as, for example, chloridazon and norflurazon; carbamates, such as, for example, chlorpropham, desmedipham, phenmedipham and propham; chloroacetanilides, such as, for example, alachlor, acetochlor, butachlor, metazachlor, metolachlor, pretilachlor and propachlor; dinitroanilines, such as, for example, oryzalin, pendimethalin and trifluralin; diphenyl ethers, such as, for example, acifluorfen, bifenox, fluoroglycofen, fomesafen, halosafen, lactofen and oxyfluorfen; ureas, such as, for example, chlortoluron, diuron, fluometuron, isoproturon, linuron and methabenzthiazuron; hydroxylamines, such as, for example, alloxydim, clethodim, cycloxydim, sethoxydim and tralkoxydim; imidazolinones, such as, for example, imazethapyr, imazamethabenz, imazapyr and imazaquin; nitriles, such as, for example, bromoxynil, dichlobenil and ioxynil; oxyacetamides, such as, for example, mefenacet; sulfonylureas, such as, for example, amidosulfuron, bensulfuron-methyl, chlorimuron-ethyl, chlorsulfuron, cinosulfuron, metsulfuronmethyl, nicosulfuron, primisulfuron, pyrazosulfuron-ethyl, thifensulfuron-methyl, triasulfuron and tribenuron-methyl; thiocarbamates, such as, for example, butylate, cycloate, di-allate, EPTC, esprocarb, molinate, prosulfocarb, thiobencarb and triallate; triazines, such as, for example, atrazine, cyanazine, simazine, simetryn, terbutryn and terbutylazine; triazinones, such as, for example, hexazinone, metamitron and metribuzin; others, such as, for example, aminotriazole, benfuresate, bentazone, cinmethylin, clomazone, clopyralid, difenzoquat, dithiopyr, ethofumesate, fluorochloridone, glufosinate, glyphosate, isoxaben, pyridate, quinchlorac, quinmerac, sulphosate and tridiphane.
The active compound according to the invention can furthermore be present in its commercially available formulations and in the use forms, prepared from these formulations, as a mixture with synergistic agents. Synergistic agents are compounds which increase the action of the active compounds without it being necessary for the synergistic agent added to be active itself.
The active compound content of the use forms prepared from the commercially available formulations can vary within wide limits. The active compound concentration of the use forms can be from 0.0000001 to 95% by weight of active compound, preferably between 0.0001 and 1% by weight.
The compounds are used in a customary manner appropriate for the use forms.
When used against hygiene pests and pests of stored products, the active compound has outstanding residual action on wood and clay and by a good stability to alkali on limed substrates.
The active compounds according to the invention act not only against plant, hygiene and stored product pests, but also in the veterinary medicine sector against animal parasites (ectoparasites), such as hard ticks, soft ticks, mange mites, leaf mites, flies (biting and licking), parasitic fly larvae, lice, hair lice, feather lice and fleas. These parasites include:
From the order of the Anoplurida, for example, Haematopinus spp., Linognathus spp., Pediculus spp., Phtirus spp. and Solenopotes spp.
From the order of the Mallophagida and the suborders Amblycerina and Ischnocerina, for example, Trimenopon spp., Menopon spp., Trinoton spp., Bovicola spp., Werneckiella spp., Lepikentron spp., Damalina spp., Trichodectes spp. and Felicola spp.
From the order of the Diptera and the suborders Nematocerina and Brachycerina, for example, Aedes spp., Anopheles spp., Culex spp., Simulium spp., Eusimulium spp., Phlebotomus spp., Lutzomyia spp., Culicoides spp., Chrysops spp., Hybomitra spp., Atylotus spp., Tabanus spp., Haematopota spp., Philipomyia spp., Braula spp., Musca spp., Hydrotaea spp., Stomoxys spp., Haematobia spp., Morellia spp., Fannia spp., Glossina spp., Calliphora spp., Lucilia spp., Chrysomyia spp., Wohlfahrtia spp., Sarcophaga spp., Oestrus spp., Hypoderma spp., Gasterophilus spp., Hippobosca spp., Lipoptena spp. and Melophagus spp.
From the order of the Siphonapterida, for example, Pulex spp., Ctenocephalides spp., Xenopsylla spp. and Ceratophyllus spp.
From the order of the Heteropterida, for example, Cimex spp., Triatoma spp., Rhodnius spp. and Panstrongylus spp.
From the order of the Blattarida, for example, Blatta orientalis, Periplaneta americana, Blattela germanica and Supella spp.
From the subclass of the Acaria (Acarida) and the orders of the Meta- and Mesostigmata, for example, Argas spp., Ornithodorus spp., Otabius spp., Ixodes spp., Amblyomma spp., Boophilus spp., Dermacentor spp., Haemophysalis spp., Hyalomma spp., Rhipicephalus spp., Dermanyssus spp., Raillietia spp., Pneumonyssus spp., Sternostoma spp. and Varroa spp.
From the order of the Actinedida (Prostigmata) und Acaridida (Astigmata), for example, Acarapis spp., Cheyletiella spp., Ornithocheyletia spp., Myobia spp., Psorergates spp., Demodex spp., Trombicula spp., Listrophorus spp., Acarus spp., Tyrophagus spp., Caloglyphus spp., Hypodectes spp., Pterolichus spp., Psoroptes spp., Chorioptes spp., Otodectes spp., Sarcoptes spp., Notoedres spp., Knemidocoptes spp., Cytodites spp. and Laminosioptes spp.
The active compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention are also suitable for controlling arthropods which infest agricultural productive livestock, such as, for example, cattle, sheep, goats, horses, pigs, donkeys, camels, buffalo, rabbits, chickens, turkeys, ducks, geese and bees, other pets, such as, for example, dogs, cats, caged birds and aquarium fish, and also so-called test animals, such as, for example, hamsters, guinea pigs, rats and mice. By controlling these arthropods, cases of death and reduction in productivity (for meat, milk, wool, hides, eggs, honey etc.) should be diminished, so that more economic and easier animal husbandry is possible by use of the active compounds according to the invention.
The active compounds according to the invention are used in the veterinary sector in a known manner by enteral administration in the form of, for example, tablets, capsules, potions, drenches, granules, pastes, boluses, the feed-through process and suppositories, by parenteral administration, such as, for example, by injection (intramuscular, subcutaneous, intravenous, intraperitoneal and the like), implants, by nasal administration, by dermal use in the form, for example, of dipping or bathing, spraying, pouring on and spotting on, washing and powdering, and also with the aid of moulded articles containing the active compound, such as collars, ear marks, tail marks, limb bands, halters, marking devices and the like.
When used for cattle, poultry, pets and the like, the active compounds of the formula (I) can be used as formulations (for example powders, emulsions, free-flowing compositions), which comprise the active compounds in an amount of 1 to 80% by weight, directly or after 100 to 10000-fold dilution, or they can be used as a chemical bath.
It has furthermore been found that the compounds of the formula (I) according to the invention also have a strong insecticidal action against insects which destroy industrial materials.
The following insects may be mentioned as examples and as preferredxe2x80x94but without limitation:
Beetles, such as
Hylotrupes bajulus, Chlorophorus pilosis, Anobium punctatum, Xestobium rufovillosum, Ptilinus pecticornis, Dendrobium pertinex, Ernobius mollis, Priobium carpini, Lyctus brunneus, Lyctus africanus, Lyctus planicollis, Lyctus linearis, Lyctus pubescens, Trogoxylon aequale, Minthes rugicollis, Xyleborus spec., Tryptodendron spec., Apate monachus, Bostrychus capucins, Heterobostrychus brunneus, Sinoxylon spec., Dinoderus minutus. 
Hymenopterons, such as
Sirex juvencus, Urocerus gigas, Urocerus gigas taignus, Urocerus augur 
Termites, such as
Kalotermes flavicollis, Cryptotermes brevis, Heterotermes indicola, Reticulitermes flavipes, Reticulitermes santonensis, Reticulitermes lucifugus, Mastotermes darwiniensis, Zootermopsis nevadensis, Coptotermes formosanus. 
Bristletails, such as
Lepisma saccharina. 
Industrial materials in the present connection are to be understood as meaning non-living materials, such as, preferably, plastics, adhesives, sizes, papers and cards, leather, wood and processed wood products and coating compositions.
Wood and processed wood products are materials to be protected, especially preferably, from insect infestation.
Wood and processed wood products which can be protected by the agents according to the invention or mixtures comprising these are to be understood as meaning, for example: building timber, wooden beams, railway sleepers, bridge components, boat jetties, wooden vehicles, boxes, pallets, containers, telegraph poles, wood panelling, wooden windows and doors, plywood, chipboard, joinery or wooden products which are used quite generally in house building or in building joinery.
The active compounds can be used as such, in the form of concentrates or in generally customary formulations, such as powders, granules, solutions, suspensions, emulsions or pastes.
The formulations mentioned can be prepared in a manner known per se, for example by mixing the active compounds with at least one solvent or diluent, emulsifier, dispersing agent and/or binder or fixing agent, a water repellant, if appropriate siccatives and UV stabilizers and if appropriate dyestuffs and pigments, and also other processing auxiliaries.
The insecticidal compositions or concentrates used for the preservation of wood and wood-derived timber products comprise the active compound according to the invention in a concentration of 0.0001 to 95% by weight, in particular 0.001 to 60% by weight.
The amount of the compositions or concentrates employed depends on the nature and occurrence of the insects and on the medium. The optimum amount employed can be determined for the use in each case by a series of tests. In general, however, it is sufficient to employ 0.0001 to 20% by weight, preferably 0.001 to 10% by weight, of the active compound, based on the material to be preserved.
Solvents and/or diluents which are used are an organic chemical solvent or solvent mixture and/or an oily or oil-like organic chemical solvent or solvent mixture of low volatility and/or a polar organic chemical solvent or solvent mixture and/or water, and if appropriate an emulsifier and/or wetting agent.
Organic chemical solvents which are preferably used are oily or oil-like solvents having an evaporation number above 35 and a flash point above 30xc2x0 C., preferably above 45xc2x0 C. Substances which are used as such oily or oil-like water-insoluble solvents of low volatility are appropriate mineral oils or aromatic fractions thereof, or solvent mixtures containing mineral oils, preferably white spirit, petroleum and/or alkylbenzene.
Mineral oils having a boiling range from 170 to 220xc2x0 C., white spirit having a boiling range from 170 to 220xc2x0 C., spindle oil having a boiling range from 250 to 350xc2x0 C., petroleum and aromatics having a boiling range from 160 to 280xc2x0 C., terpentine oil and the like, are advantageously employed.
In a preferred embodiment, liquid aliphatic hydrocarbons having a boiling range from 180 to 210xc2x0 C. or high-boiling mixtures of aromatic and aliphatic hydrocarbons having a boiling range from 180 to 220xc2x0 C. and/or spindle oil and/or monochloronaphthalene, preferably xcex1-monochloronaphthalene, are used.
The organic oily or oil-like solvents of low volatility which have an evaporation number above 35 and a flash point above 30xc2x0 C., preferably above 45xc2x0 C., can be replaced in part by organic chemical solvents of high or medium volatility, providing that the solvent mixture likewise has an evaporation number above 35 and a flash point above 30xc2x0 C., preferably above 45xc2x0 C., and that the insecticide/fungicide mixture is soluble or emulsifiable in this solvent mixture.
According to a preferred embodiment, some of the organic chemical solvent or solvent mixture is replaced by an aliphatic polar organic chemical solvent or solvent mixture. Aliphatic organic chemical solvents containing hydroxyl and/or ester and/or ether groups, such as, for example, glycol ethers, esters or the like, are preferably used.
Organic chemical binders which are used in the context of the present invention are the synthetic resins and/or binding drying oils which are known per se, are water-dilutable and/or are soluble or dispersible or emulsifiable in the organic chemical solvents employed, in particular binders consisting of or comprising an acrylate resin, a vinyl resin, for example polyvinyl acetate, polyester resin, polycondensation or polyaddition resin, polyurethane resin, alkyd resin or modified alkyd resin, phenolic resin, hydrocarbon resin, such as indene-cumarone resin, silicone resin, drying vegetable oils and/or drying oils and/or physically drying binders based on a natural and/or synthetic resin.
The synthetic resin used as the binder can be employed in the form of an emulsion, dispersion or solution. Bitumen or bituminous substances can also be used as binders in an amount of up to 10% by weight. Dyestuffs, pigments, water-repelling agents, odour correctants and inhibitors or anticorrosive agents and the like which are known per se can additionally be employed.
It is preferred according to the invention for the composition or concentrate to comprise, as the organic chemical binder, at least one alkyd resin or modified alkyd resin and/or one drying vegetable oil. Alkyd resins having an oil content of more than 45% by weight, preferably 50 to 68% by weight, are preferably used according to the invention.
All or some of the binder mentioned can be replaced by a fixing agent (mixture) or a plasticizer (mixture). These additives are intended to prevent evaporation of the active compounds and crystallization or precipitation. They preferably replace 0.01 to 30% of the binder (based on 100% of the binder employed).
The plasticizers originate from the chemical classes of phthalic acid esters, such as dibutyl, dioctyl or benzyl butyl phthalate, phosphoric acid esters, such as tributyl phosphate, adipic acid esters, such as di-(2-ethylhexyl) adipate, stearates, such as butyl stearate or amyl stearate, oleates, such as butyl oleate, glycerol ethers or higher molecular weight glycol ethers, glycerol esters and p-toluenesulphonic acid esters.
Fixing agents are based chemically on polyvinyl alkyl ethers, such as, for example, polyvinyl methyl ether or ketones, such as benzophenone or ethylenebenzophenone.
Possible solvents or diluents are, in particular, also water, if appropriate as a mixture with one or more of the abovementioned organic chemical solvents or diluents, emulsifiers and dispersing agents.
Particularly effective preservation of wood is achieved by impregnation processes on a large industrial scale, for example vacuum, double vacuum or pressure processes.
The ready-to-use compositions can also comprise other insecticides, if appropriate, and also one or more fungicides, if appropriate.
Possible additional mixing partners are, preferably, the insecticides and fungicides mentioned in WO 94/29 268. The compounds mentioned in this document are an explicit constituent of the present application.
Especially preferred mixing partners which may be mentioned are insecticides, such as chlorpyriphos, phoxim, silafluofin, alphamethrin, cyfluthrin, cypermethrin, deltamethrin, permethrin, imidacloprid, NI-25, flufenoxuron, hexaflumuron and triflumuron, and also fungicides, such as epoxyconazole, hexaconazole, azaconazole, propiconazole, tebuconazole, cyproconazole, metconazole, imazalil, dichlorfluanid, tolylfluanid, 3-iodo-2-propinyl-butyl carbamate, N-octyl-isothiazolin-3-one and 4,5-dichloro-N-octylisothiazolin-3-one.
The preparation and the use of the active compounds according to the invention is illustrated by the examples below.